Bleeding Hearts
by TastingLatte
Summary: Katherine and Sebastian have a long past, and when her marks' heart is exploding because something is not wanting her to deliver them to glory, she is frustrated. Sebastian helps will all her frustration. And solving the mini mystery. Language and graphic sexual content warning. Contains OC x Sebastian and later Grell x William.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard stuff: Black Butler is not owned by me. OC is. I borrow all the characters and smash them and put them back. Nothing is meant to reflect anyone's work - entirely my own wicked minds' creation. If it resembles another work, I honestly have not read much else out there in this vain. Typos are mine...  
**

 **This is a work of Smut. Lots of swear words. Smut. Plot is in there... honest. First Black Butler Smut fic, so be nice. Please. I haven't posted any of my writings in a very long time, so I am opening my world to you, respect, ya?**

 **OC x Sebastian Michaelis, later Grell x William**

 **Rated: M/MA**

 **Ok, so on with Chapter 1: Hearts Exploding**

"I don't need more blood on my floor," she hissed, watching the bloody knife slip out of his hands and begin the decent to the hardwood floor. The area around them was already washed in blood splatter. He quirked his lip into a smirk, watching as she, faster than a human could ever move, grab the knife mid-fall and stop in front of him, knife positioned perfectly at his throat.

"I will remember that, my dear," he said. He watched as her silver eyes flashed and settled back into the solid grey of her normal being, bringing his blood soiled white gloved left hand up to gently nudge the knife away, his own fuchsia and then red tinged eyes, never leaving hers.

"You forget so easily," she whispered, drawing her lips ever closer to his. The cat and mouse, demon and angel, sex and danger, game was just as fun as when they were sitting on opposite sides of a soul, as it was when they were tangled in bed together. And these days they found themselves more in the later than the former, something neither minded.

"I am a forgetful man," he muttered as he lowered his lips to hers and sucked her breath as quickly as she did his. They were locked in a kiss, which really they could have continued into eternity, since neither needed to breath to continue existing. He found her hands were snaking past his topcoat, into his vest, and down into his pants. He growled as his own hands found her ass and pushed her closer to him. Her hands did not pause as soon his pants came undone and he felt his cock being touched again.

"Let me remind you," she whispered, slowly leaving his mouth and slithering down his body. He watched through long lashes as her mouth now reclaimed his cock and she quickly brought him to full hardness, not a hard task for the half angel, and full lover of one demon. She really was a demon's dream.

"Fuck," he hissed, loosing his form and letting his demonic wings unfold. He threw his head back and moaned, his eyes flickering in the low light and took in how the blood of their previous hunt was clearly all over the room, some not seen by human eyes. He looked back down and saw she had also lost part of her form and her shimmering angelic wings were protecting her naked body from his hungry eyes.

He hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up, effortlessly placing her firmly against the settee and sliding his hard cock into her, now watching her eyes flutter close and her perk breasts bounce as he thrusted her into the velvet fabric. His demonic cock grew as he pushed deeper into her and her body also shifted to give him the fuller breasts of his bed mate, her true form of angel and demon, taking his demonic cock and body steadily as they had done many times over the past months.

"Fuck me harder Michaelis," she panted, gripping his shoulders and sinking her fingers into his half flesh, half sulfuric vapor. "You made those men bleed on the floor - the one I spend time washing."

"Should I not be the one being punished then?" he asked, his wicked smile, all sharp teeth and wide angles, settling on her throat. "Not that I mind being told what to do."

"You are such a good butler, aren't you? Waiting, half starved, to kill and eat a soul, making yourself almost delirious with lust for a soul."

"Why should that matter? You do the same."

"Oh!" She flipped them around so they were on the floor, his back now in the blood she had mentioned, her breasts now bouncing violently in time with her riding his cock. "I put my mark on men who wish to do great things in this world."

"As do I - I just like them a bit naughty," he said, watching openly as her tits bounced. "I like mine really nasty and corrupted."

"Like the angel on your demonic cock?"

"Especially that one."

The two settled into the vicious toying of rough sex, the kind that would break mortal humans, but seemed to be the only way to satisfy the particular immortals who engaged in the act currently. They had both branched out and had their own kind to bed, but the act of making a house shudder, an angel and a demon scream, and having them curl up naked as they slowly fucked once more, was only something that Michealis had found Katherine could do for and with him, and she, him.

"I hate how I need you," she whispered as she pitched forward and slammed hard on his cock and looked into his eyes.

In an instant they were both their human forms. He moved his left hand, still gloved, to his mouth and pulled it off, revealing his marked hand and black nails. His eyes never weaved off hers as he did the same to his right hand, and spat the gloves across the room. He reached up and shoved his hands into her curly red-brown hair and pulled her slowly closer to his face. Their kiss was gentle and belied the intensity of their bodily needs.

"For centuries I have needed you - and taken you - as well," he said, placing her head on his shoulder as he slowly thrust into her body. "Not just your warm body and soul - both of which I have. But your soul is the only one I have marked and will never consume."

Her arms glowed; her left snaked around his head and her right hand rested on his chest. Her mark of angelic wings and a halo glowed on her right forearm and he felt her mark burn on his own chest. "And your heart the only one I will not take."

"No wonder the others of our kind avoid us - we never fit in."

Katherine sat up and looked down at him for a moment before shifting back hard on his cock and smiling. "But we fit together."

"You demon," Michaelis hissed, once more pinning her to the floor and once more drawing her legs up to his side and sliding deeper. "You only look like an angel."

"And you only look like a scary demon when you are wanting to make deals with little kids," she countered. Throwing back her head she laughed. "Pervert!"

"Heart breaker," he growled.

"Dog."

"Woof."

Katherine screamed her release as she slammed her body into his and Michaelis did the same a moment later.

Michaelis woke to Katherine sitting on the chair, looking down at him. She had her angelic lace gown on and her head leaning in her right hand, studying him as he sat up. "A job?"

She nodded. "A heart that will not explode this time," she said, looking around the room. "Honestly, I need to vet these hearts better if the Reapers even have a slight notion that this is theirs, well," she paused and made a waving gesture with her hands. Sitting back she leaned her head back and sighed. "I can not ask you to come and help every time. You would think the red haired one would know better by now."

She flashed a smile at Michaelis as he sat up beside her, the angelic mark on his chest glowing a bit. He huffed and flashed her his left hand, making his own mark on her left forearm sizzle. She leaned over and kissed him gently, pulling back and letting her eyes take in the tight, naked body of her centuries old lover, and supposed to be enemy. Their world was split between Hell and Heaven, Demons taking souls to survive and Angels guiding them to glory. The Reapers rested in between, hating both sides, but loathing Demons for their continuous lust to steal souls - no matter if they were marked or not. Michaelis was one who had stolen his fare share of souls but had quickly shifted to cultivating them to make better meals after he met Katherine - a halfling of a half-demon and fallen angel - and taught her to devour souls, not just bring them to a holy end, as well.

"You are staring at me," he said flatly, although she was staring back at him; her dress could be easily taken off if he wished.

"I am waiting on what we should do next."

"I have to get back to Phantomhive. If I don't come with tea and biscuits, his attitude is even shittier than normal," he said, sitting back into the chair and sighing. "I honestly should just devour the brat and make sure to distract you."

Katherine quickly was straddling his lap, his cock trapped beneath the layers of fabric of her dress, yet aching for the reward hidden. She laid her head on his shoulder like she had done after their last orgasm had satisfied them for the time being. She kissed his neck slowly and teasingly before sitting back and smiling at him.

"I think you need to enjoy your game a bit longer, Sebastian."

He laughed at the name his Young Master gave him. "I am good at fetch, am I not?" He pulled her closer and buried his face in her curls. "Come back to the Manor."

She pulled back and quirked her eyebrow at him. "And you would explain my sudden presence back to Tanaka, how? He is, after all, the only one who would remember me."

"My Queen," he sighed, petting her head for a moment.

"Yes, my King?" she whispered back.

"This place is a right mess and stinks of human blood." He pushed her lightly back to her feet and stood up, looking down at her slightly. "Do you not require some assistance in cleaning?"

She smiled a slight devilish smile and snapped her right fingers, instantly making the place reset to how it was before her marked heart got messy and she called for his assistance with the Reapers, and they shared their after fighting passionate night spreading the filth around even more.

"I love when you do that, so efficient and perfect," he sighed, pulling her close and letting his cock demand her attention. She simply smiled and pushed away and walked to where his suit was nicely draped over a chair they had broken in their fucking.

"All things new," she said, holding up the perfectly white gloves he wore to hid his mark and demonic nails. Plus it was just good manners to be look perfectly presentable.

He glided over to where she stood and re-dressed himself, in a blink of an eye. He took his time pulling on his gloves and snapping them with the same devilish look she had when she repaired everything. Before he could snap the right glove on, however, she captured his wrist in her hands and turned it so she could fasten the button.

"I do think we are ready for our day, my lord," she said, smoothing his top coat.

"I do believe you are right, my lady," he answered, settling his hands on her hips. "I bid you a good day."

Katherine surrendered to his deep kiss and pushed him into the wall as she kissed him back. "May today be a step closer to you devouring the young Phantomhive's soul."

She laughed as his eyes flared and he licked his lips; the small part of her marks' soul she could rip away for him before the Reapers got there, was just enough to keep him at bay. She made sure to keep him well cared for, as a good Master and Servant of Michaelis should.

And in a flash, they took off in opposite directions, knowing that the longing of each others bodies and what they each protected on one another, would call them back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here comes the more plot, a wee less sex (UST) part. This part will frame the actual plot, and the other bits... Let's meet the whole Phantomhive staff, shall we? It's set about 3 or so years after Chapter 1, if you are wanting a time line.**

 **Chapter 2: Phantomhive Manor**

Katherine found herself back at the Phantomhive Manor sooner then she ever wished, however her marked heart was now visiting the young Earl, and he had only a few days left before his expiration. She snorted and shook her head slightly. Her unique parentage gave her the powers of the Angels - mark hearts to guide them to their destinations - along with the Demon's powers of marking their souls and also guiding them to their, usually holy, destination. She took on many cases that had expiration dates - meaning they had called out for protection in their hour of desperation, making their call answered by many wayward Angels and Demons. It was all about being in the right place and time, along with being strong. And Katherine, with her Demon blood also in her, was strong.

"Are you allowed here, miss?"

Katherine turned and saw a young boy, maybe 16, with blonde hair and a basket in his hand. She smiled and climbed out of the tree she was perched in. "Finny, isn't it?"

Alarm set in his eyes as he backed away. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first." Katherine gave her best disarming smile, one usually reserved for hard marks or before she slaughtered a few Demons. Depended on the situation. "I am Katherine McDarvin, daughter of a close friend of the late Earl Phantomhive." She gave a slight curtsy and looked up into the boys' eyes; she saw no soul shining back for a moment and then a sliver of one as he nodded slightly.

"You should not be in the trees then, miss. Come inside. I am sure Mister Sebastian will help you find your way," he said at last, giving a smile to her. He turned and she followed. "Is the young master waiting for you?"

"No I do not think so. I am currently a travel companion for the young man who is visiting, Count Darvill. He and I have been traveling from Scotland to see if we could help expand the Phantom Toy Company's adverts up to Scotland more."

"Oh."

Finny moved with enough quickness and determination that to an outsider he would look like a normal boy, walking with a normal young woman, toward the back of the Manor, however Katherine knew that the boy was plucked from a rather horrible place and given a task and family at the Phantomhive Manor; most of the servants had a colorful past. She watched as his feet made small tremors as they walked the path, giving her a small taste of his powerful nature.

"Mister Sebastian," Finny called as he opened the door. "A young lady - Kat-"

"Ms. McDarvin," Sebastian finished as he appeared in front of Finny. Katherine smiled and wondered if any of the staff ever questioned how quickly he seemed to appear when they needed him. Being a Demon allowed him to move without notice to human eyes, but Katherine was not human.

She shook his hand and felt the heat of his eyes as she looked at him full in the face. "I am sorry I was in the garden admiring the way the buds seemed to spring out of the tree."

"You have never seen them before?" Sebastian asked, teasing her.

"Of course I have," she retorted, pulling her hand back. "I simply enjoy looking at them. The signal that spring is approaching."

"Oh, I do hope so," another voice said behind Sebastian. Katherine leaned a bit to her right and saw another red head walking toward them. "I'm Mey-Rin, the maid. Are you with Master Darvill?"

"Yes, yes I am," she said effortlessly. She smiled and slide her eyes quickly toward Michaelis. "I am looking forward to spending time in this fine house."

"Mey-Rin, Ms. McDarvin is not staff, she is a companion of Master Darvill's," Sebastian effortlessly corrected the assumption hanging in the air. "I will show her to where the young master and Master Darvill are about to take their afternoon tea, if that is fine?" He made the statement a question even so Katherine, nor anyone else, was about to argue with him. He walked back to the inner kitchen, taking the almost whistling kettle off the stove and poured the hot water over the loose tea leaves. Katherine watched the familiar ritual and smiled; he had learned a lot in the last three years to becoming a flawless butler to his teenage master.

"Ms. McDarvin," he said, balancing a tray of cups and tea, along side a platter of finger sandwiches and small sweets. He led the way out of the kitchen and down the hallway that connected them to the servant staircase. She smiled slightly as he walked in front of him, aware he was aware of her presence and her steady gaze. "Please stop undressing me with your eyes."

"Sorry, dear. I know we both would prefer our hands free to do the job," she breathed, walking as close to him as possible, feeling the heat rise off of him. She liked to tease him as he did her, and the slow walk up to the main floor was made slower by Sebastian's deliberate steps up the stairs.

"I could deliver this and be back before you have your own clothes undone," he replied. "But, sadly, I will not indulge that at this time."

"Mmm, at this time? I look forward to that time," she replied, her hands on his back as he paused before opening the door to the main floor. "I will be the most proper of ladies until you find the time to call upon me and your indulgence."

"Please do," he huffed. "I'd hate to loose myself and be thought of any less than perfect in front of my young master."

Katherine slid past him and took a sandwich and popped it into her mouth and smiled. "He has his grip around that heart, doesn't he."

A loud crash and the unmistakable sound of a gun firing stopped him from replying. The tea remained perfectly balanced as they ran to the sitting room. Flinging the doors open, Sebastian settled the tea tray on one of the side tables and zipped toward his master, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Katherine did the same to her mark and saw that his chest was covered in red, blood everywhere. She bent down and looked into his eyes, as they focused and unfocused.

"What happened?"

"A shot came from the window and Count Darvill leapt up from his seat, in front of it," Ciel answered from where he was sheltered by Sebastian. Katherine met the Demons' eyes and bit her lip looking back at her mark. Another one gone and never to be delivered to it's proper place above. "Is he?"

"Yes, he is dead," Katherine answered, and closed her marks eyes for the last time as he gasped. She held her hand on his chest and felt the last flutter of the heart die, something she usually felt honored to feel because she chose the mark, and the mark chose her. However, the feeling was met with anger and she felt the hot heat of her Demon side rise. "I need air."

She rushed out and stood beside the door, gasping for the air she did not need, but involuntarily took in. She closed her eyes and settled her thoughts and body, trying to reach anyone beyond the walls of the Manor, but felt only Sebastian.

Rounding the door, she looked back over the room. The late Earl, Vincent, had sat many times in the same room and entertained his wife and then young boy, the same young boy who Sebastian was now protecting. She had been the Phantomhive's Immortal protector for three previous generations and knew the Phantomhive Manor, even the oldest parts, like the back of her hand. Each Earl had suffered a little and had reached out, their pure hearts and intentions drawing the angels faster than the demons, and Katherine had won each time. But the last Earl had fears for his son. His son was frail, and sickly, a small boy whose bright blue eyes would catch anyones attention. Katherine pressed herself into the wall and sent another silent thanks to Sebastian, the man who she had intertwined herself with a long time ago and because of that, their unholy, and unsanctioned, unions had formed a tenuous truce between the demons who walked the earth and the fallen angels who also wanted human souls.

"You have been neglecting your supervisory duties for too long, m'lady," a older voice said, to her left.

Opening her eyes, she smiled slowly. "Tanaka."

The older, once head butler, bowed and smiled softly. "Too long," he repeated and walked around her to the now shattered body on the sitting room floor.

She shifted and stood in the doorway, her gaze meeting Sebastian as he talked to Tanaka in hushed tones about moving the body. Katherine knew that her presents was not needed; her pretense to being in the Phantomhive Manor lay dead on the floor. She also knew that the now slightly grown up Ciel would not remember her, unlike Tanaka, who seemed to still remember everything but did not bat an eyelash when she, who had disappeared the night of the late Earl and his wife's death, showed up more than four years later. Sebastian was now moving towards her, the Earl trailing with a sour look on his face.

"This simply can not happen," the young boy muttered, his tone similar to Vincent's when the factory was not hiring more workers who needed the work. "Sebastian, I…" he paused, his hand brushing his hair back over his eye patch, and looked at her for a moment. "You can stay here as long as you need, Ms…."

"Ms. McDarvin, traveling companion to the now late Count, and something of an outdoors woman," Sebastian said flawlessly. He turned toward her slightly and gave her a small tug of a frown. She quirked her eyebrow; was he loading the words 'travel companion' in his mind for later inquiry?

"Ms. McDarvin," Ciel said smoothly, continuing. "I am sure the death of your travel companion and the interests the agency he represents, are shocked."

Katherine turned, the appropriate sullen mood on her face as she nodded. "I am shocked anyone would wish to hurt the Count - or you, if the bullet was not meant for him. He was trying to do so much good for Scotland. I will have to notify the company and make arrangements. It will take a few days, I am afraid. It's just so heartbreaking, and we will need answers!"

Ciel regarded her for a moment, clearly uncomfortable with something. Finally he nodded and cleared his throat. "Perhaps you and Sebastian can figure out what happened."

Sebastian's eyes flashed for a moment and he bowed. "Yes my Lord."

"Oh, I, well, I will do my best to help," Katherine added, bowing slightly as well. The young master nodded curtly and took his leave. Before he stepped on the stairs, he turned and looked at them both.

"Ms. McDarvin, as my guest, feel free to the use of my manor whilst you are here. Sebastian, remove that body and find who did this. I would rather not be replacing more windows than necessary."

"Very good my Lord," Sebastian said and turned toward Katherine. "I shall make your stay as comfortable as the young master has ordered."

The wicked smile that showed a bit of his razor teeth made Katherine shutter with the anticipation that was both the promise and expectation they had when they were close together. Tanaka interrupted them by asking if the body could be removed. When the other servants arrived, Sebastian moved quickly toward the shattered window and cleaned the glass, letting Katherine stand by the now gapping hole and look out into the forested area that protected the house.

"See anything?" he asked, brushing his hands off and standing beside her.

"Not yet. A pungent smell is all around; a wayward demon or immortal," she replied. "What did the Earl mean when he said not replacing more windows?"

"There have been several shots taken. Mey-Rin has been determined to get them in her sites." He paused and leaned closer to her, his own demonic smell mingling in the air and blocking the one from outside. "I had hoped to find them myself, the brats."

Katherine put her hand on his arm and smiled. "Not a way to talk about those who keep us fed."

"Ah, my deserts, untouched," he said, turning around, back in his butler mode. As fluid as always, he glided toward the sweets and tea. He glanced at her and pulled a tight smile. "My apologies. Will the Lady Anne Lace suite be fine for your stay?"

Katherine new better than to cut him off with a quip about his own bed, and merely nodded. He gave her a slight bow and seemingly floated out of the room, presumably toward his master. Turning she once more took in the canopy of trees with her sharp eyesight. It troubled her that the Phantomhive Manor had been the scene of wayward shots and her own marks had been plagued with the same ending as the Count. Only a few unworldly creatures had those kind of skills and Katherine was going to protect the Earl, as she had done for generations, and her own job, with the only creature she trusted: her Demon lover, Michaelis.


	3. Chapter 3

**OC x Sebastian Michaelis (which she refers to as Michaelis when they are alone) SMUT so much so that this chapter could be skipped if you are not into this much lemon on your ... stories.**

 **Chapter 3: Bedtime Talking**

The bed creaked as Michaelis slid his hard cock deep into her once more. The night had settled around them and she moaned into her lovers ear as he nipped her neck, pushing his meaty cock deeper. Her breasts felt heavy as they bounced on her chest and scolding hot as Michaelis placed his hands on them, thrusting her deeper into the mattress.

"I have always loved this room," he muttered as he kissed her. "So far from prying ears."

"When has that stopped you from fucking me?" she said hotly, her fingers in his hair as she met each stroke perfectly. "I never complained, and isn't that the only thing one should worry about? Such as not satisfying the lady?"

Michaelis laughed a deep, throaty, demonic laugh, that split her down to the core, making her contract mark with him sizzle with delight. She pushed them over and Katherine straddled his hips, bouncing on his cock as quick as she could, sucking in every scent they threw off in their lewd act of fucking. It was the most luscious and dirties feeling she had experienced since her discovery of being a halfling. Her angelic father had 'cleansed' her half-demon mother and when Katherine was born, she was all together very human - in the beginning. But soon her mother was killed, and Michaelis and a man came with the offer of helping her out of the shunning she received as an offspring of a Temple Whore. Except the man she called Michaelis was not the same one who was making her cum and bit her lips as he pushed her into the wall and came deep in her empty womb. He had a different master, a very cruel one, who he was forced to terminate his contract early when he saw his master about to rape Katherine, a very innocent human on the brink of changing into the haflling she was now. Her once fiancee's soul had been ripped to shreds, Michaelis promising her that he would never hurt her, and delivered to what he hoped was safety: her father's temple.

Katherine looked into the mirror she was facing and saw the handsome man who was steadily beating his fleshy cock into her once more, watching her. Their faces did not change as he leaned over and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, turning his face into her hair and kissing her softly.

Her father's temple was full of whores - men and women - waiting to be fucked by her fallen angel father, and she was shocked when he turned and told her to get back to her house - become the whore of her lusty lover, or let the demon take her. He had grabbed her and pushed her toward two men, both naked and ready, when she felt the strong arms that held her now, carry her out and up the hill, far from the village.

"You replay our contact often when we make love?" Michaelis asked, looking at her in the mirror. She blushed and he brushed some of her hair from her shoulder, his cock still deep in her, but not moving. His left hand covered her left arm, the bright symbol of his mark contrasting on his skin, as her pale mirror image did blend into hers.

"I doubt I would have given in so easily to your touch if we hadn't bound ourselves," she sighed, straightening, and feeling his body tense against her back. "I always think of when you rescued me - so many times when I was weak - and accepted both my angelic and demonic sides."

He chuckled, slipping out and turning her around. "No one is perfect. We all have flaws. I am a bit to interested in humans, and you are too easily distracted by your heart looking for the bits that can be saved."

Katherine placed her right hand on his chest and smiled as she felt her mark reaching from inside him towards her, knowing the pleasure and pain it brought to him to do so. "I don't consider either of those flaws, merely aspects of how we were made. You were made to pleasure yourself in all kinds of sins, and delight in making yourself agonizingly perfect in each contract, making the lure of the soul even greater. My father made to bring the warriors heart to the place it belonged, fighting the Reapers as they do the same but with more rules. You and my mother made me want the sins of the flesh and desires of the souls as only a demon could want it." She latched her lips on to his and felt his hands on her bare back, her breasts scratching his chiseled chest.

"Let me teach you how to satisfy all those desires," he said, mimicking the words he had whispered into her ear before they made their first contract. "Let me take your weary soul and protect it."

"And let me take that wondrous heart and protect it," she whispered as they shifted back to their immortal, half humanoid shapes and blackened the room to the haze they made when they joined and brought the ultimate pleasures of their existence to their bodies, sending small tremors through the manor as they smashed into each other and howled their utter delight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forest Play**

Katherine slipped the coat on and left her temporary bedroom, walking down the very long hallway of the south wing. She paused at one of the many windows, looking across the perfectly manicured lawns, seeing Finny trimming another tree that did not need trimming, and Sebastian walking towards one of the gardens. His slight turn of his head made her smile; he knew where she was as well as she knew where he was. Their respective contracts with each other had bound them at a different level than Sebastian to Ciel.

Continuing on her walk, she figured the young master was taking his breakfast in the gardens since the smell of food was definitely not in the dining room. Although she, nor Sebastian, need to eat, she was once human and did enjoy the way the flavors seemed to still linger on her tongue, registering ever faintly the memories of when she needed to eat. Smelling the fine pastries as she came into the greenhouse, she smiled and sighed; her cooking instructions were not wasted on the demon. Poor Ciel had to endure a few days of bland, non-discript food, before Michaelis reached out, in frustrating tones, to help him "fatten this child, or I will take no pleasure in killing him." Really the Earl of Phantomhive should thank her as he popped another cherry tart into his mouth.

"Ms. McDarvin," Ciel said, gesturing for her to sit opposite of him. "Have you composed a letter to the Scottish office?"

"I have, thank you," she said. Sebastian leaned over the table and filled her cup with tea.

"Lady Grey, m'lady."

She gave a small, and almost dismissive nod towards him and remained in eye contact with the young boy she had watched grow up in the Manor while she was taking care of Vincent. She knew he did not know her, her presence was a closely held secret of his fathers, but she could not help but feel the pain he felt when he lost not only his parents and home, but his whole child-like innocents.

"Ms. McDavin?"

Katherine took a deep breath and snapped back to the present and gave him a tight smile. "I am sorry, I am sure you get this a lot," she said, setting the china cup down. "I am impressed with your resolve in the face of such a brutal act. A young man of your age is not normally so calm."

"A 'young man of my age' does not see the things I have seen," he replied in a curtly manner. So much like his father when his anger built. "Nonetheless, I am shaken by how close this came to hurting me," he added, pegging a stare at Sebastian. Katherine could almost see his right eye glow in anger under his eye patch.

"But you are well, even so the Count is not," she smoothly said, watching the bright blue eye slide back towards her. "I shall send my message at once and help anyway I can. It sounds like this is not the first attempt at your life?"

"Too many to count," he muttered, sipping his tea and holding it out for a refill. "But this vandalizing of my home has got to stop. I had hoped that Sebastian could resolve it by now."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied, a deep bow of apology. "I had hoped so as well. However, if Ms. McDavin can assist in perhaps adding her own specialty of knowing how to track in the wilderness."

Katherine nodded, rolling her eyes; she was very apt in tracking - she had tracked him many times to bring him back from the same rim of hell he had saved her from so many centuries ago. "I will do my best," she simply replied.

After breakfast she sent the letter to Scotland, even so it was only for show; the Count did indeed wish to expand the Phantom Toy Company into the north, but had been struck down by the board of advertising and had been let go the day he had called for "someone" to help. The three weeks they had spent trying to turn the minds of the advertising board around had been helpful to making his spirit feel like he was making a difference. She walked slowly beside Sebastian as they left the inner walls of the manor and took to the woods.

"You are very quiet."

"It's the second time I found myself without a heart to deliver and you in my presence."

"I am the common link?" he asked amused.

"You flatter yourself," she muttered, slipping her hand into his gloved one. "No, the thing that is doing this must be the one who is hunting me down as well. We both know we have made enemies. Both because of who we are, and who we chose to be."

Michaelis nodded and tightened his own grip on her hand. "If they knew we were both in torture because of the bonds," he started.

"I would not call our mutual contracts 'torture,'" she huffed. She stopped and pulled him to a stop as well. "What is torture is that we can not spend time with one another without the other sides watching and laughing. What is torture is being looked at with suspicion when I deliver a heart with duel markings. 'Did she steal it?' 'Was it taken as a reward for being with her demon lover?' 'Is that demon's whore -'"

His lips sizzled on hers as he pushed her, splintering a tree. "I never stop wanting you."

Katherine watched as his eyes changed and the heat of their mutual longing and lust boiled to the surface. They were alone as far as humans could sense them, and she wondered, as Michaelis crushed his mouth and body into hers, if it really mattered if they were in the open, where any immortal could watch. As his hands wound tighter around hers, and his straining pants threatened to split on their own, she moaned and did not care that it sounded like the wanton whore she had been accused of being so long ago in her fathers temple. The one she promptly burned down when Michaelis coaxed her demonic side out with their first contract. She tasted the sulfur as his tongue danced with hers and the cool feeling of the air as he hiked her layered dress up towards her waist. Her hands took care of his buckle and undoing of his pants, hiking her left leg up and over his hip, feeling his length extend and harden as it entered her, sealing all the heat that radiated off them deep inside her pussy.

The tree splintered into a thousand pieces as they didn't slow down and let themselves have the pleasure that they both wished they could simply exist on. Michaelis had always preferred to dip his wings in the deepest recesses of hell when he could, and Katherine's duel nature let him have both his sin and salvation as they fucked. If last night was making love, this was out and out wrestling of pure pleasure, pain, torture, tenderness, and promising - giving and receiving. Katherine gripped his head and thrusted back with force, cracking the bolder that was now their bed. Michaelis grunted in satisfaction as the rock continued to split, their lewd act causing the birds to take flight and run away from the demon and halfling.

"Oh shit," she sighed. "Fuck, yes."

"A sailors mouth," he muttered, yanking her head back and letting his razor sharp teeth cross her neck as he shifted her to now under her, the rock cracking again as her back hit it. "A woman who knows how to fuck too."

"And you really just wanted to save me from being raped by a sadistic man who did not love me," she laughed, grabbing his ass and pushing him deeper. "Was it all to get me?"

Michaelis laughed and finished splitting the rock into two. "If it was?"

"A pure demon," she sighed as she came hard. "Fuck me. Fuck me!"

"Yes, my Queen."


	5. Chapter 5

**May I introduce my yaoi obsession in BB: Grell x William. Mmmmm... Nothing like a horny Reaper and a very reserved one, who could be hiding more then his eyes behind those shifty glasses. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Another Pair in the Woods**

Katherine stole a glance at Michaelis as they walked deeper into the woods. His tie was hanging around his neck, his once perfectly pressed white shirt was a bit ripped under his vest, which was half buttoned, and his open tailcoat. She sneered at the rips in his pants, sadly protecting his precious cock from her sight.

"You are drooling, Ms. McDavin," he stated, handing her a handkerchief. "Please."

She took it and licked her lips, feeling the wetness and tasting his cum on her lips. Oh it was a pleasant way of redecorating the woods as they had fucked for another hour, uprooting two more trees, causing a landslide of snow, and shaking the ground as he thrusted deep into her like the dog he was. She snorted and tucked the cloth back into his pocket, pausing to pass her lips over his. She loved teasing him after the wonderful fucking they had shared now twice in the past 24 hours. She could not help feeling elated.

"I really detest how we must track down this feign who thinks it is fine to hurt our masters," he said sullenly. "It's quiet wearisome having to then rearrange my day to accommodate the time lost."

Katherine nodded and looked around, her sex-crazed mind being forced to shift away from how to waste more time with him, and to listening for any immortal that was around them. As they walked parallel to the the Manor, several miles away, she pressed a hand on Michaelis' arm and made him pause. His wicked smile graced his lips once more. The unmistakable sound of two immortals taking lewd pleasure. She licked her lips and kissed his cheek.

"Not the only ones," she muttered.

They crept over the next hill and looked down at the two who were rather fascinatingly naked and seemed to be wrestling. Except both the Demon and lover knew it was the wrestling that intimate lovers did.

"OH WILLIAM!"

Michaelis backed way and tugged Katherine back with him. He pressed his lips to her ear, "Reapers."

She smiled; oh she knew that the Reapers were a highly sexual bunch. Demons and fallen Angels were the same. It was no coincidence Katherine's father had a temple of whores. It was not coincidence both Michealis and her wanted nothing more than engage in the most intimate of acts since the dawn of time. Katherine put her hand on his again and kissed him deeply, their acute hearing making it hard not to listen to the two Reapers continue their sexual moments.

"You need to quiet down. I agreed to come because you sounded so desperate," the man called William hissed. The sound of a steady fuck was head for a moment. He seemed to shift and the sound of slapping flesh sped up for a moment.

"You really do care," another voice said, slightly high pitched and with a touch of whine. "I knew the party last month was not an accident."

"We work together, of course we would both be at the party."

"And is that why we made sweet, sweet, love on your desk?"

"Shut up, Grell," William grunted. "We swore never to talk about it again."

"And here we… oh, yes, yes! Here we are a-GAIN!" The other man moaned and the listening immortals heard his head being smashed into the ground. The muffled sounds of pleasure and pungent smell of Reaper cum was unmistakable.

Michaelis picked up his companion and sped them back to the opposite side of the forest. His cock was hard and wet as he thrusted it back into Katherine. Her wings sprouted and she let her dress be ripped to shreds as her immortal body took the deep thrusts of her over sexed lover. She smiled and pulled his shirt off him; Reapers were enemies but also made all the other damned immortals horny.

"Fuck them," he spat, speeding up. "I will not have them around taking our masters." His form changed and his own wings spread, the deep black wings a contrast in the snow slowly falling. His fingernails grew to talons and Katherine moaned as they gripped her throat. "I will expose them."

The hardened cock, like granite, pounded into her and she screamed. Her own breasts became so heavy she was glad to be on the bottom where he could watch them make the small giggling circles he then palmed greedily. She let her demon side emerge and her own wings tinged a dirty grey, her fingernails growing and she scrapped up his back, pulling the pleasure and pain out of his body. Fucking hell was hot - both to be in and watch.

Michealis spun his lover around so she was on her hands and knees, her breasts still tight and large on her chest, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, once more using his unholy cock to pleasure her body. His own pleasure ripped out of his body and he slammed his cock back into her body, which would have been broken if she had not shifted. Fallen angels could give and receive rough sex, and they had to be careful when dealing with pure humans, but Demons could torture one another with their monster cocks and feel all the pleasure in the world, both on Earth and far far below.

"Please let me cum," she panted.

"Did I not teach you how to ask?"

"Oh dear one, unholy lover of my body and soul, oh! Please let me be satisfied and cum deep on your cock, so large and so satisfying on its own. Fuck me, Michaelis, let me have my pleasure!"

Katherine found herself straddling her lover, his thick cock still buried to the hilt in her, his cock sputtering his juices as she leaned down and took his face in her hands and met the demonic smile with her own.

"Thank you, Master."

His smile showed the sharp teeth and wicked, sinful, lust shone bright in his red eyes. "My pleasure, my Queen."

Katherine flung her head back, her red-brown curls flipping perfectly on her back and she rode him. Hard and wet, she pulled up his cock, a good 13 inches now, and slammed back down, his balls slapping her ass as she did. She repeated it until she felt her body respond once more, the tingling of her pussy and all the nerves in her body. For three minutes she let the feelings build, pressing them down as she was on the verge. She would splash him with her juices like they had not fucked two hours before. She wanted him to walk around with his cock aching - for her pussy and because of it.

"MICHAELIS!"

She came hard and long, her wings deepening a shade and her eyes blazing with the hot fires of hell she had never felt except in her lovers touch. She smiled wide as a touch of wonder glinted into Michaelis' eyes. Seeing Reapers fuck really did make them each animals.

Michaelis thrusted happily into her orgasiming body, prolonging the ecstasy they both were feeling. She collapsed on his body, her breasts pillowing her body against him as he caressed her body and slowly slowed to where he felt their rivers of juices trickling and tickling his balls. Perhaps exposing the Reapers as male lovers - which most of them were anyway - was not a good idea. Keeping them caged where he and Katherine could watch them engage in sexual acts would make their love life so much more interesting.

Katherine sat up and got off his s cock, like the horse he was built like, and curled up beside him, her hot body melting the snow on the ground and in the air around them.

"What good would exposing them do? We know they take great pleasure in each other, and there are no female Reapers."

"Because of which two are engaged in the act, my dear," Michaelis said, smiling at her. "You have not had the pleasure," he said with a frown, "of meeting the two, have you?"

"I was busy fighting Reapers to stop for a lovely chat over tea and biscuits," she retorted. Her bare ass was whacked and Michealis had seamlessly transformed back into Sebastian, the faithful butler, and master teacher. Katherine quirked an eyebrow. "A punishment, for my sarcastic remark, my lord?"

"Another one will be administered when needed."

"Careful, love, I rather do enjoy a good rough handling, even if it's not foreplay or in the mists of sex," she snorted, her hand rubbing his nipples suggestively. "But please, as you were telling me, your lovely chats with the two."

Another whack came bit followed by his hand grabbing a mound of her breasts and mauling it as well.

"Grell, the red haired one, was at the house some years ago when you first had heart problems," he snorted at his own joke. "And William, well, we had a rather unpleasant situation where we had to share close quarters a while back and he is very strict about the rules."

"They didn't seem to have a problem now."

"When one is in a lovers embrace, we know all to well one never sees a problem." He sighed and pulled her closer, dragging her left leg over his hip and mindlessly tracing patterns on her thigh. "William does not usually care for Grell's particular habits and predilections when it comes to their job or personal affairs. He is always scolding the other for improper use of equipment and not doing ones job accurately."

"Mmm. One must ripe out souls and hearts accurately," Katherine muttered. "So why does it matter with them?"

"William would never admit that he is fucking, and seemingly happily to do so, Grell. Although Grell would be shouting to the whole world. Since they are here, hidden, one can only conclude that William has convinced Grell not to say anything in exchange for regular sexual favors."

Katherine licked his nipple and looked up at his eyes through long lashes. "And we could not have that deal?"

"No love, we made a rather public one," he said, rubbing her face with his left hand. His contract igniting the matching symbol on her arm. He dragged her face beside his and kissed her heartily. "I never saw you as only something to have sex with. I always saw you as someone who was far more interesting. And, as usual, my hunch was correct."

Katherine lazily swapped small, passion-filled, kisses with her demon lover. A bird squawked above them and she turned. Squinting, she tried to see the sun past the low hanging clouds. "What time is it?"

Michalis got up and retrieved his coat, fishing out his pocket watch. "Oh dear. It's been five hours since we left. We need to come back with something."

Katherine wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his back. "We still don't know why the Reapers are here - we assume for carnal pleasures." She kissed his shoulder blade and felt his muscles as he slid his hands over her arms in front of him. "But why shoot the house?"

Her hands were brought to his mouth and kissed quickly before turning to face her. "We may get some answers from the Reapers, but I agree, they are not the ones who would do such a thing."

Katherine repaired the clothes and smiled as Michaelis helped her into her jacket, buttoning it as if she would catch a cold. She pulled him by his tie and kissed him on the nose as a thank you, straightening the clothes as they zipped, lightening fast, back to where they spied the Reapers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grell x William... so cute. Of course now they enter the story and plot as well. Mmm... more smut.**

 **Chapter 6: But... Vacation!**

William looked over at Grell who was moaning still in pleasure. His hands were on his cock, still stroking the now flaccid member. William watched as the large member laid on the other mans right thigh, begging to be taken again into his warm mouth. He turned away and replaced his black gloves.

"I'm off," he said curtly. Standing he looked down at Grell, who suddenly snapped out of their post-fucking bliss.

"But Will! My lover, we have time on our holiday!" The man's words came out as a plea and whine, which made William stiffen, but not in his penis. "I'm sorry! I should not say such things! You took time off because they told you you had to! Oh I am so stupid!" William watched in mild amusement as his twice now lover threw himself down, his long red hair splaying all around him. He rolled his eyes as Grell began to sob. He had to fix this.

"Grell," he started, fixing his glasses on his nose. "Darling," he added, cringing how it sounded on his lips as he directed it toward the man prostate in front of him.

"Yes Will?" the other asked, hope filling his face as he sat up. His pale skin contrasting with the fiery red hair that matched the personality.

"I said I would sped some time with you since I had time off. But we … still have to be careful. If the others find out that I am sleeping with you," he paused and tried to think of kind words. "Well, frankly, they will not respect me."

"But I do! I always will respect you," Grell said, shuffling on his knees towards William. "I don't care what they say about me, I know they wish they could kill me, or transfer me, or feed me to the hounds of hell." He shuttered and looked up through red-rimmed glasses. "But you, William, you never did."

"Actually, I tried my hardest to get you somewhere out of my sight," he said. "But because you are so damned persistent, and we need Reapers in this section, my request was denied."

"And now, we are together," the man replied, now clinging to William's leg. He rubbed his face in his crotch and William's breath hitched as he felt the hot breath of desire on his clothed member. Grell was on the verge of humping him as William allowed his brain to be overwhelmed with pure lust. How he hated to be out of control. His zipper was down and Grell was sucking his cock before he had much time to let his rational brain take back over.

"Oh my, William, all from our little chat?" Grell squealed and slid the now hard 10 inches effortlessly down his watering throat. At social functions and parties Grell usually was the cum slut whose mouth was used more as a garbage can then an actual sex object. William looked down and saw the man's green-yellow eyes burn back into his. William grabbed the man's head, wrapping fists-full of red hair and slammed his rod down the throat he had used as a relief tool, and recently as a sexual turn on. It was freeing to not think and just fuck his face, and William actually found a bit of pleasure in the fact that the man before him had softer, almost feminine features. He felt something behind him but was distracted as Grell's teeth scrapped his cock just so and he picked up the pace, his breath huffing into the cold air.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, slamming himself over and over. "That mouth and tongue. You are a god who we just never appreciated."

"We have two whole wee-," Grell said. His voice was cut off by William pinching his nose and sliding his cock back into his mouth and down his throat. If they were going to fuck during their vacation, now that William's overly rule abiding side had been almost sent away, Grell would not be saying much except what he was saying before - his name and how amazing his cock felt.

"We do hate to interrupt this secret rondevu," a voice behind William said, cutting him off guard, mid-stroke.

He turned, Grell being pulled around, still on his cock as well.

"Oh, do finish."

William glared at the Demon he knew as Sebastian. Beside the devil was a woman, her own scent was that of a halfling, and the pervasive smell of them both was tinged with their own sexual desire and post-cumming tryst.

"Smells like we are not the only ones enjoying nature."

The woman smiled and slid her hands up Sebastian's right arm possessively. "We also enjoyed the view."

William went pale and knocked Grell off his still hard dick. Facing them fully. He saw the woman look down at his cock and smiled a bit. Did Demons have large cocks? His question hung for a moment as he felt Grell pull himself by his hips, to stand up beside him, still naked, He glanced down and tucked his cock best he could back into his pants.

"BASSY!"

Grell launched himself at Sebastian and was suddenly knocked back into William, sending them both sprawling on the opposite side of the clearing. As they brushed themselves off, the Reapers looked at each other and back to where the woman was once more beside Sebastian.

"Bassy?" Grell now asked. "Who is this?" He felt William stiffen slightly and looked over at his co-worker and lover. "Oh Will, this is Bassy, the man I have also been pursuing. But don't worry, you are the only one who I am sleeping with."

"Comforting," William said, slipping back into rule-abiding mode. "What do you want besides a peep show?"

"We stumble upon you two, quite by accident," Sebastian said. "You are aware you are near the Phantomhive Manor?"

"Ya, it's 15 miles away," Grell said, rubbing his sore butt, and not because of the hard pounding it had received - twice. "Far enough."

"Yes, far enough," he conceded. "However, my companion and I are investigating some thing that is trying to take out my young master, and took the heart of the young ladies' master yesterday."

"We weren't here yesterday," William said.

"Have you seen anything while you were here?" the woman asked.

"Sorry love, but Will and I were, well, tangled up in other business," Grell said, trying to kiss William's cheek but being pushed back. He frowned and found his pants instead and soon was placing his own black gloves on his hands. "Bassy, I hope you are not jealous."

"Never," the butler said, dryly. Grell frowned a bit and turned back to William.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled at the other man.

"I am writing a report," William responded. "This is a breach of immortal rules."

"Oh but we are on VACATION!" Grell screeched. He turned his green-yellow eyes back on Sebastian. "Why did you have to ruin our vacation?"

"We apologize," the woman responded, with a smirk. "I thought you liked to be interrupted in very important times. Like taking my marks' heart."

Grell paused in his stalking toward the demon couple and straightened up. He looked her up and down and smiled slowly. "You called Bassy to help get me away from a mark a few years back, up in Manchester. A good record that one," he added, licking his lips. "A bit of lost soul that time," he added, staring at Sebastian.

Sebastian merely gazed back at the Reaper and said nothing.

"When did these attacks start," William said, stepping close to the couple, but far enough he could throw Grell in front of him if Sebastian or his female companion wished to harm him. Good fuck or not, Grell was below him, literally, and figuratively.

"The first one was six months ago," Sebastian said. "October 6. I was in the garden when the shot shattered the window in the library. I found nothing but the scent of a shifter."

"A shifter!" Grell squealed. "Oh we haven't seen one in a while."

"But they come through here?" the woman asked.

"Not often. And they don't leave a trail for very long. You must have moved very fast, Bassy," Grell added, dangerously close to feeling up his left arm. He saw the daggers of a jealous lover flash in the woman's eyes and backed up a step, and then another.

"And the last one was yesterday?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, smoothly ignoring Grell as the red-head practically pined openly for him. He sighed a bit and felt Katherine's hand in his as she placed her head on his shoulder. He felt the heat of hell come off her and internally smiled; perhaps they could take their leave and have a third in the young masters greenhouse this time. He pictured Katherine's mounds pushed against the glass, the frosty outside air and steamy warmth of the greenhouse, leaving their imprint…

" - Excuse me, but I asked a question," William said, his voice edging frustration. He pushed his glasses up and glared at Sebastian.

"My apologies." He smiled and bowed a bit. He would never reveal how much the Reapers sexual presence, coupled with Katherine's alluring scent, made his perfect mind wonder imperfectly. "There has been four such incidences."

William took the last of his notes and shut his notebook with a click. "Well, I will see if I can get this submitted and will be in touch."

"WILLIAM!" Grell screamed, clawing at his lover. "But we are on VACATION!"

"I said I would submit it, not investigate it," William sighed, once more shoving his glasses up his nose. He turned toward the red head and sighed. His cock was still stiff.

Sebastian and Katherine left, not getting far before hearing the couple once more argue and Grell's sentence being cut off, presumably by a rather large object being shoved down his throat.

"Let's use them for information for the moment," Michaels said, wrapping his arm around Katherine as they walked the 15 miles slowly. "I think us knowing that they are having a relationship is enough to get what we want."

"And what do you want?" she asked coyly. Michaelis looked at her sharply. "I saw the devilish wheels turning when William asked you how many times the shifter - or shooter at least - vandalized the property."

"I want the rest of the afternoon off," he said. He looked at his young master, who was reading a book. Ciel looked up over the book and blinked. "I have some errands to run in London to confirm somethings Ms. McDarvin found."

His young master regarded him for a moment and went back to his book, a dismissive flick letting the butler off for the rest of the day. He raced to the kitchen and finished making dinner, and then out to the far end of the Manor property, where a certain woman and greenhouse was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing but smut in this chapter... maybe a hint of plot at the end.**

 **Chapter 7: Greenhouse**

Katherine laid in his arms after she had indeed fulfilled his request to fuck her against the windows, leaving her distinct breast shape on the glass. They had done it on every window of the greenhouse - all 82 of them on the lower level. She had insisted that they try to find a way to do so on the second level, but Michaelis could not find a ladder and Katherine was not letting him run to the other greenhouse - a mile away - naked. They had settled for jacking his cock off and spraying the upper levels in his cum, which as they mused, coming off the ecstasy high, would mean they had to clean all 164 panes of glass before someone used it.

"You made more work for me, Ms. McDarvin," Michealis said, pulling her tighter to his body.

"You were the one who wanted my tits on the glass."

"And then you said I had to ejaculate on all the rest."

"Fuck you," she sighed, her hand playing with his abs.

"Tempting," he muttered into her hair. "Three times in one day; it's a record."

"Not if we think about how we were when I first emerged. We fucked for days."

"Oh those were days I didn't have to worry about a contract and humans finding us."

They shared a blissful sigh of remembering what it was like to non-stop slam into each other, riding the high of sex from one orgasm to another. They had a good rhythm even within the last 24 hours having fucked on four separate occasions, and both satisfying each other numerous times, one orgasm to the next. Having demon blood meant they didn't have to stop from their deep fleshly and demonic desires to rest. Michaelis had told her that hell was an orgy of demons taking the damned human souls and roughly having their way with them, all day and all night. Katherine found it a bit repulsive early on, when her Angelic side really kicked in, but she had let her duel natures merge and found having blissful sex - especially with the damned demon - satisfied all of her desires. She rolled over and placed a hand on Michealis' chest, her breasts resting on his chest as well.

"My King?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"How will we solve this shifter problem when, as the Reapers said, their trail dissipates easily and quickly? That is why we didn't find anything this morning, or even yesterday, after the attack."

"The Reapers are on it, for one, and secondly, we are both astonishingly fast," Michaelis said.

Demonstrating, he pinned her to the opposite wall in a blink of an eye. "We wait, sadly, for the shifter to come close to the Manor, or take another shot. There are two of us, so one can always be outside as the other is tending to the young master inside."

"You want me to rough it?" Katherine asked, sliding her arms up his equally naked ones. She bit her lip and kissed her mark on his chest. "Alone?"

He huffed and kicked her legs wide again. He shifted so his cock was teasing her lips. "Never alone," he whispered as he pushed his monster deep into her once more, sealing the promise with an equally deep kiss as the once more filled the greenhouse with their lewd sex sounds and otherworldly screams of satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Out of Sight**

Ciel waved at Katherine as she poked her head into the study. Coming in, she smelled Sebastian standing in the corner, dusting. She cut a quick glance at him and nodded in his direction when his eyes met hers. Her lover's smell was all over the house, and all over her, just the smell on her was sweeter then what was in the house. Demons marked more than just their masters with seal when they made contracts with humans. The Phaontomhive Manor, and grounds, smelled like sulfuric demon, with a hint of jasmine. Her favorite smell.

"How did the hunt in the woods go," he asked as she sat.

"Well, my Lord," Katherine said.

"Ciel, please. As you pointed out, I am rather young to be an Earl already," he said, no malice at her forwardness showing.

"I do apologize," she replied. A shifting of clothes behind her indicated Sebastian had moved to another part of the room. "As for the hunting, it revealed a few interesting things. There are lots of trees and clearings, so someone could slip in and be there for a while, without being disturbed."

"Any recent activity?"

"A few marks an trails, but I think they were animal trails really. It started snowing rather hard when we were out there," she said. "That was why we were delayed for so long."

He nodded his head and laced his fingers together. "Well, I suppose your investigation is concluded."

"My, Lord, if I may interrupt?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"I think Ms. McDarvin can still help. We found some interesting tracks and trails that we have yet to fully explore, because of the snow fall delaying us."

Katherine looked at the man and smiled. Lying was as easy as caring for the young masters soul to him. Katherine looked at the boy and saw him contemplating the request.

"Very well, you can go back and try to find where the trails lead. Besides," he added, looking at Katherine, "I can not have a lady go all the way back to Scotland in this weather condition."

Katherine ducked her head and smiled. "Thank you, Ciel, you are very kind."

A while later Katherine found herself following Sebastian back to her room, claiming that the long halls and winding stairs had turned her around. As he opened the door, she pressed her lips to him and grabbed his jacket and hauled them into the room. They kissed, slowly and with no care for how her dress was being hiked up and his jacket was hanging off one arm, while his pants were slowly drifting to the floor.

"My Lady," he muttered as he unfastened her corset and her breasts were freed. She sank to her knees and took his cock into her mouth making him sigh. "My word, a lady should not do such things," he muttered, not stopping her as she pushed him deeper and deeper with every head and hand twist. She snorted and cupped his balls as she continued to plunge his expanding and hardening cock down her throat.

"My darling, pause for a moment, if you will," he huffed. Clearly turned on and almost at the point he could not control himself, he pulled her off his stiff cock, the saliva hanging off his cock and her lips almost making him finish himself on her face. He walked to the bed sat down, his cock pointing into the air and undid his tie and vest. He worked on his white top as Katherine stripped out of her dress and walked slowly towards him, her left hand dipping into her own vagina and pulling her need out.

"A more comfortable position, my Lord?" she asked, cooing as she rubbed herself.

"Yes, but we need to be careful - the Reapers know we are housed together, and are sleeping with one another." He pulled her hips towards him and knocked her legs wide, and took her hand away. "They don't like heaven and hell flirting let along fucking," he said, dipping his tongue into her slit. "We are trusting two dangerous beings with information that is vital to our survival."

Katherine pushed his head into her and sighed as his long tongue, as cultured as it was, teased her vagina.

"We can find other marks, my love. But we do need to keep the shifter away - or… oh, yes…. Eliminated so this problem does not arise any longer," she sighed and bit her lip as she felt the pleasure he desired from her, coated his tongue.

"I opt for elimination," he replied hotly. His hands pushed her slowly down. "I opt that we never have to see the Reapers fuck again."

"Oh now darling," she sighed, feeling the hardened tip brush past her opening. "You know as well as I that watching the Reapers fornicate is the best thing we have seen in ages."

"Then let them see how it should be done," Sebastian said, hotly. He thrusted up as he slammed her body down and then covered her mouth as she let out a scream of pleasure. Katherine stayed still as he plunged his cock in and out, speeding up and making her cum with his deep drilling. He held her up as he did the work, not minding as her eyes shone the pure bliss his demonic cock gave his angel.

Never fuck and angel was one of the rules - what about half angel? Never fuck a human without protection - usually a spell of pulling out before you came. Never fuck Reapers - as if either side wanted to. Except Grell. Grell wanted Sebastian in the worse kind of way. The kind of way he saw him take William. He flipped and pushed Katherine back to ecstasy. Never fuck your mark - or close family. Oops, Katherine was his old marks fiancee and here he was fucking the angel out of her. Again. But one could fuck anything else immortal. Or mortal. He had done both, but the halfling under his hard body was the best he had.

Katherine ripped his back open with her nails, her feet behind his ass, pushing him deep and fast, her tits bouncing on his chest. Sebastian smiled wide down at his half demon lover. Oh she was the best and only he really wanted. He had a few wayward demons and tortured an angel once, but the way her body shifted to make her tunnel tighter, her breasts bigger, her demon side stronger with every ounce of demonic cum he dumped in her, Katherine McDarvn was a demon's dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Playing Fetch**

Grell and William were dressed and sitting on opposite sides of the small low wall that was not far from the Manor. William had a file beside him and Grell played with his coat.

"Are you going to ignore me all day while we wait?" William finally asked. He saw the red-head turn a bit and the coldness in the green-yellow eyes. He sighed. "I am sorry I avoided you at the market when I saw another Reaper."

"You ran away and pointed at me and laughed - laughed!" Grell said, baring his sharp teeth at the man, up to 12 hours ago, happily shared a bed with. Now, if one could call it such, they were having a lovers quarrel. Grell preferred the naked, hot and cocky quarrel, but this was too much for his ego. He knew he was a bit eccentric, and did not fit the mold for Reapers, but over the past two days, after they had met up in the woods, had a lovely time undressing, an even lovelier time making love, being interrupted, and finishing William off, only for them to wind up not long after back on each other fucking like they were new lovers, Grell had seen William begin to accept him as an equal. Especially when Grell was the bed aggressor. But the market! He turned and folded his arms.

"I am sorry," William repeated, hearing the pain in his voice. He had taken his share of lovers, from different departments, and casual one-nighters, but Grell, as much as he annoyed him, was a man who was overly excited, loved life - and death - in equal measures. He was a wonderful listener, great kisser, and loved it rough. In fact he was constantly pushing William to the brink where William wanted to walk away and not deal with the sassy and flashy man who was really good in bed. Grell had surprised him last night as being the one to take him. William blushed; it was nice to be told what to do.

"I am not ready for others to know about us."

Grell sat up straighter and looked a bit over his shoulder at William. "Us?"

"Ya, us. I," he paused and wondered what he should admit first. "I liked - no loved - last night when you pinned me down and took control. It was like I could relax and enjoy the process. I love how you bounce from one thing to another but are always taking care of others. You want everyone to have a good time, even if you are not having the best of time. I love that you are -"

Grell threw him to the ground and kissed him. Solidly and violently, teeth sharp and eyes watering as he pulled back and looked at his lover. "I love that about you too."

"I should have told you about my fears," William said, pushing his glasses up and looking at the man straddling him. "I am sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Oh Will, I am sorry I over reacted! I wish I could say it will not happen again, but, well, I am a bit jealous of my crushes."

The two were on the verge of ripping their clothes off when Michealis and Katherine came around the hill and towards them.

"Reapers," Michaelis snarled, breaking them apart.

"BAASY!" Grell said, jumping up, he took two skipping jumps and looked back at William, shoving his glasses back up his nose. "I have to let you go. I am with Will now, so please stop your demonic sex allure on me."

"I'll do my best," he answered dryly. "Anything of note about our shifter?"

"A few area sightings of a big black dog," William said, handing over the folder.

"A dog? Is that really something of note?" Katherine asked, looking over Michaelis' shoulder and back at him.

"People have said it's like a small car sized dog."

Katherine made an 'oh' and pulled back to read the notes in the folder. "So big black dog, like a small car, and why would he be wanting to hurt us?"

"That we don't know, because that is all we have to go on. But, if you will let us help, we may know someone who can find his scent."

Katherine and Michaelis glanced at each other and Michaelis turned back to the Reapers. "Fine, but keep your hands to yourself," he added looking at Grell.

"Oh jealous, are we, Bassy?" he answered, sliding up to William. "He is my lover now, and you have your own halfling to toss around. Why can't you simply be happy I am happy?"

Michaelis sighed. "Congrats. Now where is this person who can help?"

William smiled a bit. "Not a person. A shifter."

"A shifter we trust?" Katherine asked skeptically. "Is there such things?"

"A demonic hound - a rare breed who can shift into man and dog, but is highly intelligent as a dog. Man, not so much," William said, shrugging. "His name is Pluto."

"Pluto?" Michaelis said. He wrinkled his nose, a dog. He looked down at Katherine as she suppressed a smile. He hated dogs; always a cat man himself. Katherine like dogs because when she was human she had several that she played with in the village. She looked up at him and smiled. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she would be quick to remind him he was in fact named, by this master, after a dog. "Let's go find him."

"You mean 'fetch him?'" Grell giggled. "Maybe you should bring a snack so he will obey you."

"If he is a hell hound, who do you think he will obey, any way?" he snapped.

"Oh, yes, true. You hell huggers do get along best," Grell ginned. He laughed as Michaelis threw another dangerously dark look at the Reaper.

"Ok, boys," Katherine said, stepping in front of them. "William, handle yours, I'll handle mine, and we should be off. We will follow you."

"Do be quick about 'sniffing us out.'" Grell threw back as he and William took off running.

"Fucking Reapers," Michaelis muttered as he felt the need to tear them apart rose again.

"Love, we have more pressing matters," Katherine said, kissing his cheek. "Let's play like good boys."  
He groaned as she took off to run after the Reapers. "Insufferable hafling. Damn dogs, damn Reapers, damn contract."

It didn't take too long to find where his lover and guides had gone and soon four immortals were running in the woods, toward some place that could help them all settle back to a normal life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Score One for Hell

"Please do keep the noise down," Michaelis said as he and Katherine walked past the Reapers, practically drooling down each others throats, and unlocking their rented room. "There are humans who don't need to hear what you two do."

"Back at ya, Bassy," Grell said, hauling William into the room by his belt loop.

Katherine leaned into him as they closed the door and sighed. Running with the demons was something she had not done in at least six decade or more. Her feet hurt.

"I need to take a bath," she sighed. Michaelis undid her corset and dragged the dress off her in a moment, laying her down on the bed and covering her body with his.

"Do you need a bath or a deep message?"

Katherine pressed her hands to his face and leaned up to kiss him deeply. He wrapped his right arm around her and pushed her to sit up a little more. The air around them sizzled with their heat and desire. Placing a hand on his left leg, Katherine brought him on the bed, rubbing his hardened cock through the smooth tailored pants. The kisses became urgent and demanding, her hand undid his pants. She looked up into his heated red eyes and smiled slowly as she placed a finger in his mouth. Biting her lips, she looked at him and felt her heart melt; he was the most angelic looking demon she had ever seen, and she had seen some pretty handsome demons in her lifetime. But Michaelis was the only one who let her take control in the bedroom - and outside it sometimes. As much as he was a butler or protector when he was in a contract, or around humans, he liked to be in control but enjoyed the reversal as well. A sharp cry from down the hall jolted them and they looked at the wall, as if it was a window.

"Grell is whipping William," Michaelis whispered. "And Will is liking it. A lot."

Katherine giggled. "Maybe we can swap torture methods."

Michaelis snuggled deep into her neck and nipped at the flesh. He brought his lips to her ear and said, "I brought chains."

Katherine opted for the deep massage.

Curling up next to her her demon lover, Katherine listened to his slow heartbeat. Like food, breathing was not needed to keep them alive, but their heart beat would slow too much if they didn't. Of course the food was also partially because demons didn't really have a reference for taste, although they could differentiate between smells. Sleeping was a luxury, and sometimes a necessity after the amazing sexual marathons they did. Of course she enjoyed the long nights when she was chained to the bed, her lover deep in her and the air pungent with their cum, but the nights she was around humans, or in another's home, the rough sex and screaming of delight were curtailed. Unless it was a mansion and they had a whole wing to themselves.

"Ah, finally they are done," Michaelis muttered into the darkness. They had laid tangled in sheets listening to the Reapers fuck, sounding as if they were in the next room to the immortals. "A good release."

"Oh you going to discuss their sex, but not ours?"

He looked baffled. "You came and had relief from your sore muscles," he started.

"My love, I want to take marks in London," she said, cutting him off. "I want to be close to you. These last hundred years, I think this is the most we have seen of each other - no wonder we are fucking like animals."

"We are much more civilized," he huffed.

"Oh really? When I am down on your cock and you're chaining me to the bed, you think we are having civilized sex?"

"Well," he began. "London."

"Yes, London. I am tired of being told I have to avoid you," she added.

"Why would they say - oh do they still think I am a maniac trying to grab any free floating soul?" He sat up. "For fucks sake's I have not been a savage for a millennium!"

Katherine sat as well and rubbed his arm, bring it to her lap and lacing her fingers in his. "After I asked you to take the Phantomhive soul, if he called with darkness, they don't look at me as if I am delivering souls to above. I'm asked all the questions, and may as well damn them. Less effort for sure."

"So you would take contracts - as a full demon?"

Katherine shrugged and opened her right arm, revealing her own mark. "It may look angelic, but this is a soul contract, like yours. Angels don't have them, other haflings are still basically lower cherubs, so happy to suppress their demon side, and flit from one person to another. I am one of the few who have embraced their demon side, and picked a seal."

His black nails brushed over the demonic seal he had helped burn in her flesh, and then taught her how to burn it into his. "The more visible the place -"

"The more powerful the contract," she finished, her own nails scratching at his mirror image. "What will the demons say?"

He gave a small laugh. "I think they will be happy to have a fallen angel's hafling on their side. Score one for hell."

Katherine looked up suddenly and stared into his eyes. "Join me in a bath?"

"Yes, my Queen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pluto! Yeah, I think he was a cute addition to the Manor's decor. And we see some Latin being thrown around. I was thinking about why the Reapers may not have thought about Latin when talking to a HELLhound. I'm not sure if they would know Latin as well as, say, sexy Sebby. Who knows.**

 **More plot than Smut. Your welcome.**

 **Chapter 11: Pluto, the Dog**

Pluto the Hell hound was a large dog. Shaggy white fur and deep red eyes. Michaelis had to smile at the image the dog drew up in his mind. His own white skin and red eyes were a sharp contrast to the human's tanner, and more variety eye color. He still loved how Katherine's angelic side had taken over and she had a softer hair color than his hellish black, and a beautiful eye color, stormy grey like her wings when she was letting herself go. Pluto jumped up and strained against his heavy chains, forged in hell, he was sure.

"We asked the woman if we could walk him," William said. He looked over at Grell who was sorting the dog treats. "This way we can get him far from the village and ask him questions."

"It's a dog," Katherine pointed out.

"That can shift into a human."

"Yes, that can shift," she shook her head. "Let's walk the dog."

"Pluto, come," William said, as he undid the leash. "Pluto let's walk."

And Pluto took off at a bounding speed, toward the end of the village, William hanging on, almost flying after him. Grell dropped the dog treats and went running and screaming after him, while Katherine and Michaelis stared.

"After him?" she asked.

"We need to clean the treats up first," Michaelis said, bending down. "It's a shame if the dog doesn't get his treats. He may eat a Reaper. And that would just not be a good tasting snack."

Katherine rolled her eyes and helped pick up the snacks, shoving them in a bowl and lacing her fingers in his and walked towards where the Reapers were hauled off to. In a clearing, a mile from the village, they found the dog and Reapers all sitting under trees, panting. Well Grell and William were panting, Pluto was curled up, sleeping. As Michaelis and Katherine approached, Pluto woke up and wagged his tail, slapping Grell in the head each time.

"Fucking mutt," he muttered and scooted closer to William. The Reaper looked pensive.

"Any luck?" Katherine asked as she fed a dog treat to the large hound.

"No, he barked, though," William answered. "I am not sure how to ask him about the shifter."

"Tried asking him?"

"Yes, he barked."

"Did you ask yes and no questions?"

"I haven't had time to think of those. Maybe he doesn't understand what I am asking," William snapped. "I was dragged by this hell hound."

Pluto lifted his head and growled.

Michaelis chuckled. "I think he understands you just fine, maybe the communicating is a bit difficult from his end." Pluto practically nodded. Michaelis felt suddenly a connection to him - even so he was a dog.

"How about Latin," Katherine asked suddenly.

"Scis aliud infernum canum?" Michaelis asked. (Do you know any other hell hounds?)

Pluto nodded and barked twice.

"Duo," the demon muttered. "Vos autem nescitis unde?" (Do you know where?")

"That clearly is not a yes or know question," Katherine remarked. "Ad London?" (Close to London?)

Pluto grunted.

"Yes. Homicida est?" (Is it a murderer?)

Pluto growled and nodded.

"A mala canem." (A bad dog)

William sat up. "All nice and good, but that doesn't tell us who it is. Just a where and that it is a killer. We could have guessed that."

Michaelis nodded and regarded the hell hound for a moment. "Nobis auxilium prohibere posset vos canem?" (Could you help us stop the hound?)

Pluto sat up and his tail once more wagged, this time on the ground. His bright red eyes glowed.

"I think we have a tracker," Katherine said, feeding another treat to Pluto. She rubbed his head and he fell on the ground and practically purred like a cat.

"Tu canis, cattus, ne confusa," (You are a dog, not a cat, please do not be confused.) Michaelis sighed. "I guess the young master will have a hell hound on the estate for a little while."

"Better you than us," William said, standing up. "I think we will be going."

They began to walk away when Michaelis grabbed them by the collar and stopped them. "We came together, we leave together. After all, you wouldn't want to be caught back in the market again, now would you?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as the two Reapers turned deep red in embarrassment. Honestly having supernatural hearing was taken advantage too often.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trigger warning: Rape is talked about and kind of initiated. This is mainly Sebastian's POV, thinking back to his meeting and caring/loving Katherine. Kind of plot-ish.**

 **Chapter 12: Flashback**

This time with a large white dog in toe, the four set off for the Manor, Michaelis flawlessly guiding them around where Reapers were, making sure the lovers were not detected until they chose to come out, which if Will had his way, would be close to never, and if Grell had any thing to say - which he always did - the worlds all over would know. Katherine wrapped her arms around Michaelis' waist and leaned into her lovers back. Her smell floated around them and he smiled a bit. He was always a wound ball of nerves, keeping his perfection intact and his powers reigned in, until he was around the halfling, particularly until the night he broke the contract with Katherine's fiancee, Howard.

The night she was almost raped was supposed to be a celebration - the couple were getting married in two days. Her fiancee had given her a new gown, and she had worn it to dinner, Michaelis - called Geoff then - had taken her hand and walked her to her seat, smiling as she looked at her almost to-be husband. He knew what would happen to her reputation once she married the well-to do man who sat across from her, but Geoff never failed to treat her like the woman he knew she was, and what her parentage suggested she could become - powerful and menacing if given the proper training.

"Geoff, the wine, and," Howard barked. He waved long fingers over at the fire opening and Geoff walked over to the fire and stoked it, throwing the heat into the room when it was not needed. Katherine did not complain since her dress was thin and the house was usually cold.

Pouring the wine, Geoff stood beside his master, watching the woman he sensed was much more powerful than the human coverings on her skin. He knew her mother was half demon, and her father was the local fallen-angel who was worshiped at the temple. How they had a beautiful baby was always a question in his mind. But he served his master, and his master wished to show his power - and Geoff liked power - over the woman and her down-fallen linage. The added bonus, Howard said, was that her family, on her mother side, had stolen land and that Katherine most likely had the papers for this, and when he married, they all became his. He would laugh as he talked about how he would throw her into the streets, saying she was a whore like her mother - the village already suspected as much.

"Thank you for the lovely dress," Katherine said, her voice low and demure, not wanting to have it echo around them. "It makes me feel so beautiful."

"Good," Howard replied, ripping into the meat. "It was just something I picked up."

Katherine's face fell a bit and Geoff watched as she nodded and ate her meal in silence. He had many masters, some like Howard took their time to use him to get their ends, others were quick and the demon could take their soul. Howard's soul was starting to sour and become blacker as the days went on. He hoped it meant it was turning because of the pain he inflicted upon his almost bride, thus darkening his mood and mind. He was a bit in need of a nice juicy soul.

As Geoff cleaned, he listened to the couple, now sitting by the fire, and barely talking. He sighed and placed the last cup in its place and walked back toward them. And then he heard the chair being knocked over and her screams. It was not long before he was in the doorway, watching Howard pin her to the floor, his knees on her legs and him laughing. Katherine squirmed and beat him on the arm as best as she could.

"Please, let me up!"

"No, I am not letting the daughter of a whore get up. You know your place," Howard spat. He slapped her face and Geoff shuffled a foot towards them slightly. He could stop his master.

"Please, no!"

Slap.

"Howard!"

"Whore!"

"NO!"

Geoff stood behind his master and looked down at the couple. "Master. Perhaps the lady would be more apt to foreplay if she was in the bedroom."

"Not before my wedding!" Katherine gasped, a look of horror on her face.

Geoff smiled, yes, a little more ashamed of sexual pleasures. Humans were funny in that way. Had the needs, and could take what they wanted, but had a code that they felt they could not break. Howard had already bedded his fair of woman, making Geoff listen as he beat them or was rough. All the women he had taken to bed were aware of what was asked, Katherine was not; she was waiting for her wedding night like the good woman should.

"Why not?" snarled Howard, now wrapping his fingers around her neck. "I have had my share of women - whores, wayward wives, priestesses. All took the pleasures I gave and begged for more. I want you to beg for more when I am done." He leaned down and gave a sharp laugh. "I am sure you mother did the same to your temple father. Begged to fuck her once more."

He shifted and ripped the delicate dress before Geoff could reach to wrap his fingers around the humans' shoulder and pull him back.

Howard shot him a look. "Back off. This is what needs to be done."

"Master, I understand you think -" Geoff stopped as Howard slapped him. Turning his red eyes toward the human he blinked.

"Shut. Up. Get the rope. Now," Howard said coldness running through his voice. "My bride needs to be taught the ways of a whore before I marry her. Her mother was a whore, her family murderers. She got what she had coming to her, and you," he turned back to Katherine who was trying to move away, with tears down her face. "You will feel every piece of hate I have for you, and you will walk down the church with a smile, knowing I will be hating you until your natural end."

He slapped her again, and Geoff moved away from the scene. He looked at his master and saw the unearthly darkness flare around him, the sudden change in his demeanor making everything clear. He bit his tongue; Howard had made a duel contract. His own, which was to woe Katherine and get her to marry him, taking the land contract, was innocent, until he must have made the second contract, because, under his mark, laid a darker one.

"Pure Hate," he muttered.

Pure darkness, like pure light, was too much for the human soul, and corrupted them easily. Geoff was stunned at the realization of what his master must have done.

"Geoff!" Katherine screamed as she turned her watering grey eyes towards him, pleading as she once more fought her fiancee off her. "Please!"

Howard had his pants undone, and was shoving her dress fabrics, fully torn now, off her body. Geoff lost control and let his human body go, and swarmed into his true nature, his demonic wings and ether-like form swallow the darkness in the room. He felt his eyes take in the two humans, one with a bright, unmarked soul - Katherine - and the other with a hideous darkness mired soul. His teeth were ready to suck out the souls.

"I am sorry to do this, when we have such a strict contract Howard," Geoff said, watching the confusion on Katherine's face as she heard his voice in the dark void. "Your soul is double marked - a grievous oversight on my part, and a horrid thing to do on yours."

"You were not enough power!" Howard yelled, now off the frightened woman. He got up, his pants still undone. Geoff laughed as his quickly former master tried to turn to face him.

"I am everywhere. And the contract with me is null and void as soon as you made another one. I will be taking delivery of that soul now."

"NO! I command you -"

"No commands can stop me. You made a mistake taking on another mark. But even more so was the mistake you were about to make." Geoff spun him around and met his eyes. "You were about to defile an Angel."

"An angel? What?"

Geoff turned and looked at Katherine backed in a corner, her eyes wide in the darkness. He wished he could wipe the memories of what she could see and hear from her.

"She will become a powerful woman one day. And for trying to taint her, Howard, your soul will be violently taken from your body." He drew himself back in and stood back in the warm, lit room, his eyes glowing as he faced his once master, now looking small. "A penis like that would give her no pleasure anyhow, so you will not need any of your body."

And he let his fingers dig into the tender flesh and ripped it into a million pieces, capturing his rotten soul in his hand. Turning toward Katherine he opened his hand, showing the blackened pulse that looked like a rock.

"My lady, for you," he said, taking his right hand and digging his talons into the soul and ripping it like he did Howard's body. "He shall never again exist."

Katherine covered her body with the fabric that was left and took a shaky step towards him before taking three running steps into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He carefully drew all his demon parts back and placed his left hand on her back and his right on her head, feeling the cool tears of thankfulness, not fear, on his chest.

He looked down, dissecting her soul, and knew that this powerful halfling would make him do anything to keep her safe.

 **Thanks to all who are reading... it's always a "wow" moment when I look at the stats... Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know school is starting in a few weeks - boo. So I will be posting a little slower. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Back at the Manor**

"You slept," Katherine said as Michaelis sat up. He shook his head for a moment and saw the familiar red hair over the big white dog. "And the Reapers had the decency to go far away for their coupling."

"Great," he muttered. "We are almost where we can part with them."

William stood up and looked over at the pair. "We want to help you catch this shifter. He is stealing souls and hearts - the paperwork alone has been causing back ups at Headquarters."

"Always the stickler for paperwork," Grell said, also standing. His coat was a bit more disheveled then usual.

Katherine sat beside Michaelis and shrugged. "It's good to have their skills. Besides, we are already a unconventional team," she added, leaning into her lover. "May as well make peace with all the immortals who vie for souls and hearts."

"You are using too much logic this morning," Michaelis muttered into her hair as he kissed her. "Very well. We need to get back to the young master. Pluto," he said, making the demon hound turn its head. "You will come with us. I think the young master will be glad to have a dog around finally."

Katherine looked at him and opened her mouth and shut it again.

He rolled his yes and stood, helping her stand as well. "He is the Queen's Watchdog."

"And you a mere dog?"

"Katherine," he growled, and stopped. "We will meet you two later," he said, barely looking at the Reapers.

They were off, Pluto happily lobbing after them as they ran toward the Phantomhive Manor, at demonic speeds. Katherine put a hand on his arm and slowed to a walk, shaking out her skirts as they rounded the entry wall. She smiled at him as they walked the long walkway, Pluto sniffing the ground as they approached. The addition to the staff would be interesting once they arrived.

"My Lord," Sebastian said, trying to reason with his young master. "The dog is only here to help protect the grounds."

"YOU are here to protect the grounds," Ciel hissed back. He cut his eyes at Katherine, who was standing in the corner, talking to Mey-Rin about laundering her clothes. "We have a contract."

"Yes, my Lord, and as such I protect you in any means necessary."

"With a bloody dog?" He clenched his fist and slammed it into the desk, shaking the tea cup a bit. "Sebastian," he growled, his blue eye flashing with more words then he could say in front of strangers and his maid.

Katherine and Mey-Rin, finished with their conversation anyway, turned as Ciel shouted. Ciel turned and gave an exasperated sigh. Mey-Rin quickly ducked out and slipped back to the kitchen.

"Better than your bloody cats you sneak in at all hours of the day," he shot at Sebastian. Katherine saw the small frown etch into his face; cats were a particular favorite animal to those from Hell, and she knew Sebastian would not do such a thing when his master had such a deep aversion to the animals. "Fine, use the dog to protect the house until this thing is caught. You neglected to do your duties this morning, so I expect them all to be done. We still have the Queen's business to attend to."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

His hands were ice when he reached for Katherine in the hall and pushed her into the wall, his burning lips seeking the quentching waters in her mouth. She sighed and pulled his head towards her, her left hand snaking down his side, and behind his tailcoat, stroking his hard ass.

"I wish to kill the young master so many ways and then eat his soul," he said finally, his own hands on her body. "He knows well enough to not need to scold me into doing my job. Brat."

"Yes, he does, however he does enjoy seeing you get agitated." She kissed him and smiled a bit. "How do you work off that agitation, I wonder."

"The house is spotless, yes?" he said, placing his lips on her ear and nibbling on them. "I do all my work, like a good boy, and then I think about the carnal pleasures I could be taking."

"What are you doing thinking right now?" she replied breathing hot breath across his neck as they dove into each other and wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her back to the Lady Anne Lace bedroom.

The evening meal was expertly cooked lamb, with a cool sorbet desert. Katherine sat back and placed her napkin on the table.

"That was delicious, Sebastian. I think I need to help wrap this investigation up before your food makes me take my clothes to the tailor to be let out," she sighed. His eyes flashed, the promise of not needing a tailor to do such a thing passed between them. Oh fucking him for the past three and half days had been so satisfying.

"Thank you, m'lady."

"Sebastian, I will take my tea in my study," Ciel said, standing up. "Please excuse me, Ms. McDarvin, I have still work to do. The body of your former master will be picked up tomorrow now that the snow on the road to London is clear."

Katherine got up and nodded, watching the young Earl leave, the confidence in his stance and determined look on his face bringing back memories of Vincent when he was the Queen's Watchdog.

"So many things to do before you eat his soul," she muttered as Mey-Rin came in with a cart to pick up the dishes.

Sebastian nodded and escorted her out of the dining hall. "Will you be able to entertain yourself while I finish?"

Katherine returned the wicked smile and crooked her head. "I think there were some cards in the former Earls' study room. I think a game or two of solitaire will be enough."

"I dare say it may be."

Sebastian gave his stoic butler bow and walked back into the dining hall, the doors closing and leaving Katherine in the Phantomhive Manor main hallway. She turned and walked down the hall to a small door, and pushed it open; Vincent's old study room. The musty smell told her what she already knew; Ciel did not come into this room and Sebastian did not regularly clean it either. She would have to scold him for his oversight.

Pulling matches from her waistband, she lit the two gas lamps beside the door, casting a bright light on the room. The long oak table still held a three prong candelabra, and she lit that as well, putting the wax catcher underneath. She did not want to stain the beautiful table she had last sat at less than five years prior. She sat down and opened the drawers, finding her notepads and ink pens. Rummaging further, she found the deck of cards she and Vincent played with when they discussed cases. He was an intellectual man, who enjoyed expanding his business by caring for people in the nearby towns and his family. He loved his family dearly and they would talk about the Phantomhive legacy, one she knew more details about then he. Vincent would puff at his pipe by the end of the night and keenly watch as she cut the cards and shuffle them, playing "one more round, maybe."

"Am I interrupting?" Sebastian asked. His coat had been removed and his white shirt rolled up, clipped so they would not slide down. He looked every ounce the human butler, Katherine forgot he was not human or a butler. _Flawless performance, my love,_ she thought as he came in.

"Never," she said, packing the cards into the box she stored them in. "Just doing some thinking." Replacing the box in the drawer, she shut it with a little more sharpness and stood up. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you," she said, feeling her power roll off her, watching Sebastian, as she approached him. His facade slipped a little as she rounded the oak table. "This place is a mess."

"I am sorry, my lady, the young master does not come in here," he said, taking in the dirt on the furniture, for the first time. "I can clean it if you wish."

"Oh I wish," she purred. "However a mop and bucket is not my preferred method."

"My dear, I understand the young master's father spent time in this room."

"And his father before him, and his before that…" she cooed, slipping the tie off his neck.

"Did you ask them to 'clean' as well?"

He was answered with a hard smack across his cheek. Katherine smiled slowly, showing off her demonic teeth. "A wicked tongue, I see."

"I can be more than a wicked tongue, I assure."

Another slap. "I don't have time for games."

"Cards, my love?"

He was sent sprawling on the desk. "You look better now that you are cleaning the desk," she breathed. "Of course I would rather you be in that chair, ready for a deep cleaning."

Sebastian's perfect assemble vanished and he sat in the chair, hard and ready for his dominating mistress. "I believe I am fully ready."

Katherine undid her corset and smiled as he twitched his fingers, aching to help speed the process. She reached under her skirts and found the clip she used to keep her stockings up and brought them to her waistband, shoving the dress and petticoat lewdly up her front. The top came off and joined the small pile of folded clothes next to his on the desk.

Leaning forward she placed both her hands next to his on the am rests and leaned in to take his mouth. He was usually the aggressor, but the thought that within the next day she would have no need to be in the Manor anymore, had made her skin crawl about the lack of contact with her lover. Of course they could revert to the cat and mouse games of before, taking their weekends away from masters and indulging in endless pleasure until the day they parted to go back to their lives. But both had agreed that made them wanted each other more, and had settled into taking each other when they came across one another. The first heart explosion was her calling to him after not seeing or touching him since she handed Ciel's soul to him, a year before. Before that it was a good 30 years since they coupled.

Throwing her left leg over his right, she sank deep into his cock and bit her lip, letting her wings sprout, her breasts grow, and her flimsy bodice ripping from the action of both. She wordlessly and breathlessly took him swiftly, her arms pumping his monster in and out of her as his eyes changed and stared into hers. The carnal desires of their demonic natures, and a small shy part of Katherine's angelic side, took over as she rode him. Finally after her third release, she smiled at him and Michaelis, her mate, her duel marked demon lover, her protector, got up and slammed her on the oak table and sawed into her with as much love and care as she had him. He laced their fingers together, his gloves still on by habit, and they stared into the vastness of each other.

The first time he had sex with Katherine, he took her virginity after giving her his demonic seal and unleashing her demonic side. He wondered if her protectors from the other side would stop him from violating her body, and when none came, he showed her how delicious having sex - and particularly with a full demon - could be. He remembered the smell of her body as she cam, long and hard, panting out his name his former master had given him. He had scolded her, whispering that that was not his name. She had came again asking what it was.

"Michaelis," she sighed, squeezing his fingers as she leaned up and captured his lips. "My King."

He smiled and nipped her neck, the small trickle of blood exciting him and letting his own wings unfurl finally. His cock continued to violate the inner most parts of his Queen. "My dearest Katherine. Beg for me darling."

She laughed and he found himself back on his back, on the floor, his wight poofing the dust into the air around him. She placed her hands on his chest and sat fully on his demon cock.

"I do not beg tonight," she growled, her eyes a liquid silver as she looked down at him. "Tonight I am taking."

He smiled and slid his hands up her bare arms, feeling the fabric of her straps and tugged them off her, her heavy breasts once more in front of him. His gloved hands found their way to them and cupped them as she pushed back on his cock and they jiggled.

"Take those foul things off."

He bit the end of his right hand glove, pulling by the middle finger, making her growl and slam harder on his cock, not causing him any pain, but making his eyes flutter with the intense pleasure she sent him. He did the same with his left, and threw them toward the table, where they landed next to his clothes. He slid his hands back up her front, taking in every well formed muscle that would be like it was for all eternity and once more let his nimble fingers and large hands cup her breasts, squeezing them as she tightened around his cock. She came again and continued to let their juices splash into her under skirts. He did not need to watch their naked members slam into each other to know that this dress would be covered with cum and pussy juice which she would quietly clean before asking Mey-Rin to wash it for her.

"My King, talk to me," she said, effortlessly. "Tell me dark and foul things."

He groaned and flipped her, causing her dress to pool around her stomach, exposing her vagina and his cock to the cooler air, but Michaelis did not let go. She shifted her legs to grip his upper back and he obliged in not holding back. Her body was made to be slammed into and could handle each angry thrust his large cock was delivering.

"I have missed your hot box. That sassy tongue, I wish to beat out of you. And then I would cry and worship you until you used it on me once more. I thank you for giving me the young master though, and sometimes I wonder if it was not to test my resolve in cultivating souls to make them better tasting. Oh, Satan, I wish nothing but to give you endless pleasure in the depths of Hell, fucking this body as we sink into the lake." Michealis kissed her deeply and changed the pace of their coupling. "Your angelic body is so corrupt that it makes me cum thinking about it. I lay in my bed, whacking off to these tits, to that mouth on my cock, to this cunt so willing to take me deep and fast. I beat myself sometimes into cumming after I have passed the fallen angel temple in London, knowing that a lucky demon may be getting the unholy body of a fallen on his cock, like I am doing now, to my Queen of both Light and Darkness. The very thing that saves and damns me all over again. The unholy body of the woman I can not help but love."

They lost their form as they came hard and fast, Michaelis feeding his cock into her as she arched her back and impaled herself over and over, ecstasy so much more than they could handle in their human forms. They screamed their release as a hellish silent scream, rattling the windows and causing two very busy Reapers to cum violently themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Grell x William smutty. Figured we could have the couple enjoy the reversal of roles depending on their needs...**

 **Chapter 14: Reapers**

"Oh BASSY!" Grell squealed as he came hard into William. "He is making us have a delightfully sinful time."

William grunted his own release and watched as his milky white seed spurted harder than he had remembered before. He groaned as Grell slipped out; a demon and hafling fucking had caused them to have the best orgasm they had ever had. Grell wrapped his long arms around William and curled his fingers around his still slightly hard cock.

"He is happy, I am happy, and we are going to be so happy," the red head sighed, stroking William. He felt the other mans cock on his thigh and wrapped his own hand around the slick took.

"Our vacation will be over soon."

"Oh Willy-baby, you are spoiling the mood."

He looked over at Grell, who was pouting. He sighed and said he was sorry, which caused his lover to dive into his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. "I was just pointing out we need to talk about what to do after we get back. So much paperwork."

"Paperwork, paperwork… is that you think about when we are making sweet love?" Grell asked, propping himself up on his left arm. "You cum hard because you want to do paperwork?"

William blushed. Every time he came in the past month it was because he was thinking of what he thought was a one night stand with the red-haired Reaper. He pushed up his glasses and looked at Grell.

"No. But I have cum on paperwork thinking of you," he replied quietly.

The other man was silent and then turned on the theatrical reaction. "ME! You fuck that paperwork so hard on your desk and you think of me?" He clapped his hands to his chest, and fluttered his eyelashes. He reached down and grabbed William and pulled him up and kissed him deeply. "Do tell me all the details as you fuck me hard, my darling."

William slid his eyes to the sky and sighed. He wondered why there was an ounce of toleration for the rule breaking Reaper. Quickly though, he turned Grell on the ground and lifted his thin legs around him, and grabbed his hardening cock and impaled himself on his lover. He sank deeper and Grell writhed in pleasure beneath him.

"Perhaps I should tell you about the time I watched with absolute jealousy as you were being used as a cum slut at the office party last year. You eagerly taking the others cocks so deeply in your mouth, and I saw your fingers rubbing your own monster, but knowing that that party was not for your pleasure. I watched as Ronald fucked your face and came all over you, his tiny cock wet with your saliva. He and I fucked in his office later. Or the time with Madam Red, you so sure you could cut around the rules, and then ended up giving in to her seducing you. I watched as she undid your pants and violated your cock with her lips, watching as you merely watched and responded non-committedly. I wondered if you wanted a woman on your cock, or if it was something to do," William paused and stilled, giving his partner small thrusts deep in his ass. "I came hard in the woods as I listened to you."

He leaned down and kissed his red-head lover. "Or the time I almost asked you to my place, but I whipped you in my office. I fucked the desk that night - actually for the next three nights. Every time I watched you going after that demon," he spat, now gripping the other mans penis and jerking it in time to his own thrusts, "I wanted to be the one who ran him though and caused him pain. He hurt you. And I wanted to be the one who did that."

"OH WILLIAM!" Grell cried as he came. His green-yellow eyes shone as he placed his hands on his co-workers face. "You have been wanting me."

"Our first time I had to be drunk to even drag you out of the room after the others once more used you as a cum slut. When I kissed you, I wanted to draw every wad out of our mouth and spit it to the ground and replace them with mine. Oh, how I wished I could have unzipped myself when they pushed you on your knees and simply taken you in front of the others." He released his wads now deep in in his lover and smiled. "But I am not brave like you."

"I am not brave, I let everyone do what they want to me," Grell said, his voice suddenly small and sad. "I am a coward."

William brushed the small amount of wild hair and settled back down next to his lover. "A brave man is also one who will stand out when others force him to conform. I have written so many complaints about your damn coat and scythe, I am sure they have a few boxes from me alone. But," he said, rubbing his lovers arm, "I have never been drunk since that night at the party and I have never felt so relaxed when I am with you, your scent in my nose and my cum down your throat."

Grell rolled over and kissed William. He pulled back and slowly smiled. "I hear Bassy and Kat fucking again."

"You are insatiable," William groaned. He felt the warm hand on his balls and a finger in his ass. He shuttered and smiled.

"Fuck me like your paperwork will never be done," the man growled in his ear. "Because I never want you to stop."

They found themselves in a tussle again and William slid his solid cock back into Grell, his lovers own cock being trapped on the rough surface of a boulder.

"I could cum in your forever," William snapped.

"Promise?" Grell asked, his eyes dancing with delight.

William went to work on his lovers body and smiled as he kissed the other man's neck. "Promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Promises**

Sebastian woke his young master up and put down the morning paper for him to read at his leisure as he woke up. The tea slowly cooled as Ciel read the headlines, Sebastian taking out clothes to dress the Earl in for his meeting with one of the Queens' secretaries. He paused in picking out trousers and smiled a bit; Katherine was bathing. If he hurried…

"Are you day dreaming?"

Sebastian turned and looked over his shoulder at his master, sitting in the middle of the bed, still in his night clothes.

"No my Lord, thinking about your appointment and how I and Ms. McDarvin will use the dog to capture the scent of the one who is vandalizing your home."

"You two have been at this for a week and still no smell? Have you thought this thing is done - his mission was to kill that Scots man?"

Sebastian slipped the shirt on his master and turned him so he could button the front. "Just because we have not found him does not mean he is gone. Perhaps, as my Lord suggested yesterday evening, the dog is a deterrent."

"Seems to keep the scum in London at bay," he grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting his socks be clipped in place before standing and sliding his pants on. "I do hope the Queen's secretary isn't dull. I want to have tea and snacks delivered every half an hour that man is here."

Sebastian finished tying the shoes of his teenage master. "Understood, my Lord."

"Oh, and what about Lizzie? I have not heard from her in a month. Is her family still on holiday in Europe?"

"As far as I know," he replied, following the young master out of his room. He heard the water turn off and the subtle sound of his lover's flesh scrapping the bathtub as she sank into the steaming hot water.

In anticipation of his master wanting to jump into some work before his guest arrived, Sebastian already arranged a small selection of breakfast items, from healthy eggs to creamy pastries. He frowned as he watched Ciel take the plate of pastries and brought it to his desk.

"Shall I send a message asking if they are enjoying their vacation?"

"No, no, the longer she is away and happily entertained, the more I can concentrate on this," he said, waving at the scattered papers, some from the Phantom company and other urgent messages from the Queen, or notes about the case they worked on.

"Very good, I shall leave you," he said, bowing and closing the door quickly and quietly. He listened as his master rustled papers and chomped on his sweets. "Fatten your soul, not your body," he muttered.

The distant sound of a female moaning made him race up the stairs and down the hall, opening the door to one of the bathing room at the far end of the manor and kneeling beside his lover, who was moaning his name softly.

"You do have amazing hearing," she whispered, opening her eyes slowly and turning toward him. "I hate to be left so unsatisfied."

"My Lady, were you not satisfied last night?" he asked, a wicked smile on his lips and gleam in his eye. He undid his right glove and slipped it off before dipping his whole arm in the water, soaking himself down to the skin and feeling her clit and massaging it as he held her steady contact. "I tried my best to follow each instruction, perfectly."

"Like the perfect pet you did nothing wrong. Except you let me wake up on my own." She bit her lip and bucked into his steady fingers. "I am going to be back on my own soon enough."

He frowned and leaned over to her and kissed her. "I never will leave you," he said. "I always keep my promises, do I not?"

"Faithfully," she breathed, her body ridding the orgasm. "I just miss being the way we were when we started."

"Every day, deeply planning our next revenge, taking souls, burning the towns as we danced in the flames, my body wrapped in yours?" he breathed, pushing her back to release. "Oh dear, we did have a good time, did we not?"

"And you faithfully took care of me."

"As I try to do now, my Queen."

She kissed him and felt her inner voices - her duel natures really - scolding her. Her angelic side said she was very wrong for being so needy - to a demon, nonetheless - while her demonic side responded with the need to indulge in every nasty thing she and Michaelis ever did, and could ever do, to one another, or together to others.

"Thirty years is too long for us not to have this type of contact," she concluded, throwing her head back and sighing. "I'm more demon than my fellow angels would like to admit."

"Is it maybe because you fell for a demon first?"

"First," she scoffed. "I didn't see any real angels when I fell in love. I saw one who quickly revealed himself as the demon of my dreams." She held his face close to his and smiled slowly. "And when you made me embrace that side, oh fuck, Michaelis, I don't think you knew what you unleashed. All the repressed desires, the fleshly needs, the stories that I was like my mother - spreading my legs, taking cock and enjoying it - it was true because it's true for all humans. We all need another body to slam ourselves into, a warm mouth to sneak breath from, the sheets on our naked limbs, tangled. That is what the demon part of humans are needing. The angelic side, the one that made me stop you before we finished, the part where I hide my body in shame, that is the part where I feel shame for wanting to fuck you and break everything around me. That's the part I want to cradle your heart in so you don't get hurt when you take the soul, separating the body from soul. It hurts me a bit when I feel that last breath and the stillness of the heart. I am made to feel that as well."

"I never thought I would wish to keep such an angel near my demonic body and soul, yet I willingly took your mark," he said after a moment. "And I am shunned by my kind as well for it, but I would take it over and over as long as I could hold you and know that as eternity slips on, as we take our souls and hearts, we will always have one another to go back to as well."

He reached into the tub and pulled out her naked body, beautiful and lithe, the same she was when he helped her inherit her duel nature. He pulled a bath sheet from the nearby rack and expertly wrapped it around her, before laying her on the ground, watching her with his red eyes and a small smile.

"I needed you to be safe in my arms. I need you safe now, and I will always be your safety, my Queen," he said, kneeling into a deep bow before her.

The dual marks on them burned until Katherine reached up and kissed him on the lips, like they had when he had accepted her angelic contract on his heart, sealing them together until the very end of time itself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: On the Hunt**

The meeting was long, and boring. Sebastian brought in the cakes and tea, as requested, and he gave enough input for the young master not to know he was thoughtfully distracted. As Katherine and he made love once more, they heard the loud sounds of Pluto, running while Finny tried to catch him and tie him down to one spot. Sebastian smiled a bit now as he saw the demon hound sniff the air and turn and run, the faint cry of Finny running into a tree.

He had to groan as he heard the faint crashing of glass. He excused himself and raced to find Mey-Rin and Katherine in the kitchen, cleaning the broken glass. Nodding to his other immoral half starring at the maid, he flashed to find Pluto chewing on a oak tree. He sighed and told him to stop, brought the now calm hound to where Finny was nursing his head and handed him the reigns and a giant ball.

He went back to the kitchen and saw that Katherine was brushing off her hands in the sink. "Everything alright?"

"If you consider needing to acquire twelve vintage wine glasses, alright, yes," she huffed. He came over and smirked, leaning into her hair and planting a kiss quickly.

"Remember she is an expert assassin."

"Who wears glasses to become clumsy," she muttered. "I know, Phantomhive servants are of the highest quality."

He nodded slightly. "I learned from the best."

"Suck up," she said, kissing him just as quickly as Mey-Rin rounded the door to find them standing in the kitchen.

"OH Sebastian! I am so sorry! I stepped on a pebble and lost my balance!" she squeaked. She put her hands over her glasses and sobbed. Sebastian cut his eyes toward Katherine and rolled them in exasperation.

"Sebastian does not mind, not really," Katherine said, wrapping her arms around the maid. "He has a lot on his mind."

"And now he has to worry about me getting new wine glasses!" she wailed.

"No I do not worry about that," Sebastian said. He lifted her face towards her and softened his face. "You are perfectly capable of going into London and finding new wine glasses. They were very old anyhow."

Katherine gave him a glare and shook her head, letting the maid go. Mey-Rin quickly stood and bit her lip, obviously thinking hard. "I know just the place!"

"Good girl, now tell Bard and take Finny - he likes going on trips - you can stay in London over night even," he added, fishing some coins out of his vest.

"Oh thank you, Sebastian!" she said, flinging her arms around him. She quickly pulled back and turned a deep shade of red, turned and fled out of the kitchen.

"You are popular with the ladies," Katherine said, wagging her eyebrow at him.

"Jealous?"

"Nope, I know whose bed you sleep in." Sebastian now turned a slight shade of red and Katherine laughed. "Oh now who is embarrassed?"

"I'm guessing only Mey-Rin if she knew how much I loved dark red heads."

"You are a true tease, my King," she said, taking a step into his space and leaning up and kissing him deeply. "An amazing fucking tease."

Sebastian was left smiling in deep satisfaction.

That evening, as the Earl was in his library and once more complained about not having a satisfactory end to the vandalizing case, and grumbling about the "damn Scottish woman who doesn't seem to know much about tracking," the two immortals took the hell hound out into the woods and met the slightly composed Reapers, who now sat on the log, William reading a book as Grell snuggled into his lap.

"Bassy! Katie! You two are certainly the pair to listen to for a good time," Grell said, sitting up. "Will and I had a good time last night… and this morning… and -"

"Please, our private affairs are not the matters of a demon and his halfling."

Grell pouted at William but did not say anything more. William looked at the two and Pluto and pushed his glasses up again. "I trust you have a plan?"

"Of course," Sebastian said smoothly. "Pluto knows our scents and I have instructed him to find any others in the area."

"But the scents would have been gone by now! It was last week when the heart splattered all over the floor," Grell said. He looked at Katherine and shrugged. "Sorry dear."

"You are right, but dogs have better smell then even we do," Katherine said. "I'm sure he will first send us to our spots where we were in the past week, but Pluto hopefully can also find ones that are not us and are weaker."

"Will he smell where our lovers were?" Grell said, now wrapping his left leg on Will and humping him. William looked at him and Grell gingerly unwrapped his leg, but did not stop giving small pelvic thrusts into his fellow Reaper.

"Yes, that is the strongest scents," Sebastian said, flat toned and all business. "Now if you do not mine, we may only have tonight before Katherine needs to leave."

"You can't hide her in that large house?" Grell muttered.

"Yes, I could, but my young master has other pressing matters, and Katherine has other hearts to get before a demon takes the contract."

"Lead on," William said. He slipped his hand into Grell's and looked at the other man. "We only have a few more days of privacy ourselves."

Katherine and Sebastian let Pluto off the lead and soon they were running around the forest outside Phantomhive Manor. He did indeed find the spots the couples had sex at, and had established those scents and the trails. Grell wiggled his eyebrow knowingly at Katherine when they came to spots he and Will had not used. She smirked and would snuggle closer to her lover when he did so. She found it slightly erotic that their fellow closeted lovers acknowledged they had fucked in places they hadn't. Sebastian stayed ever the butler and looked at disgust as Grell would mention that he and Will should visit the places as well. Katherine liked the jealousy that rolled off him.

Pluto stopped and growled at a junction that neither of the couples had crossed. Sniffing the ground he made a circle and took off back toward the Manor, angling to a far corner, before the next village and stopped, once more growling in the direction of the village.

"Quid tibi deprehendere?" (What do you detect?) Sebastian asked. "Est novus odorem shifter?" (Is it a new odor of the shifter?"

Pluto growled a deep growl, moving the ground around them. Sebastian petted the dog and calmed him.

"I think we need to go into the village," he said finally.

"How will we know what we are smelling for? I smell nothing," William said. He sniffed the air again as if he was proving his point.

"We know what humans smell like, and what each others is, so process of elimination. Immortals have sulfuric smells or airy ones, depending on demon or angel," Katherine said, biting her lip a bit. "I do not think this shifter is angelic, so demonic smell it is."

"Scio valde habere odorem," (A smell I know you enjoy very much.) Sebastian whispered into Katherine's ear. She looked at him and shuttered a bit. No matter what, she would not leave Michaelis' side for a while with those phrases dripping off his lips.

She turned and stroked his fiery lips with the tip of her index finger. "Talibus orantem dictis trado pro et poenam," she whispered back. (And the punishment I hand out for such words.)

"Libenter ea." (I gladly take it.)

"Oh ok, showing off who knows Latin of the demons, ha ha," Grell said tugging the bodice of Katherine's dress. "We can cum and orgy after we get this nasty demon. No offense, Bassy," he added, winking at the devilish butler.

"I am afraid you will have to stay here - if they are demons, we don't want them to know we have one too," Katherine said, looking back at Sebastian.

"Take care of her while you track," he said, turning his red eyes toward the red head. "If she is hurt -"

Grell was nodding enthusiastically as Sebastian left the sentence unfinished. There was still a part of him that would gladly strip naked and take all the torture of hell as long as Sebastian administered it. He looked at William and blushed. He would tell him all his nasty thoughts as he took his pleasure and pain from the man who both hated and loved him in equal measure.

The trio walked down into the village, slipping through the allies and sniffing the air. They came to the last row when a sulfur smell hit them and they turned toward each other; they had found something. Katherine placed a hand on William's arm and recoiled a bit as the Reaper turned and gave her a sizzling look of extreme disapproval.

"Before you go in, know there are at least three in there. It smells too horrid to be one."

"We are death gods, halfling," William said, shifting back to his normal aloof attitude. "Stay here," he added. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a small stick and flipped a small button, making it silently expand to his Reaper scythe. Grell looked at awe at it and dug around his coat pockets.

"Will darling, where is mine?"

"You are already in trouble for having an unauthorized reaper. I can get away with it a bit - only this one time," he added. Katherine smiled and sank into the shadows, watching the Reapers enter the house where the smell came from.

Sliding into her hafling form, her wings ready and her liquid silver eyes gleaming, she listened and prepared herself for rescuing them.

"Ah, a pair of Reapers - how cute."

"We are in pursuit of someone of your kind taking unauthorized shots at a neighboring residence," William said smoothly. "Is there only one of you?"

"I don't take kindly to sharing my space, Reaper. Ah, dat be the Phantomhive place you talking about. You investigating that heart?" the voice said. A chair scrapped back and two heavy boots shook the floor.

"Yes to both," William responded. "It seems as if there was a misunderstanding about who laid claim to the heart. And the Phantomhive boy as well."

"Na, no misunderstanding, we know well and good who they are for. We needed a bit of them to run off so we could have this village to ourselves. We didn't know Reapers also were interested in moving in."

"Not interested in moving in as much as protecting the area," Grell finally chimed in. "Natural species and such?"

"You must be some kind of special Reaper," the voice responded. "There ain't no peaking order. We want it, we will take it."

"That simply will not do," William said. "The heart belonged to a hafling who who is trying to find you. And the Phantomhive is a demon's territory. We do not mess with either of them."

"We's not going to ask them nice. They want us, they can come and get us," the voice growled.

Katherine felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back into the shadows and she turned to see Michaelis, his own demonic self glowering at the house, listening.

"We are here to settle this with words, not fi-" Grell was suddenly flying out the doors and on the cobble street, starring back at a large mass that was emerging from the home.

"Words ain't getting me a soul," the mass growled. Katherine met William's glance; the shifter that they thought were three, was one large mass of a demon. She slid herself more into the demonic side, pulling her Blessed Sword, one of the Angelic weapons she used in battles, from her wings. Michaelis was practically all darkness.

As quick as lightening, the four immortals attacked the shifter. Michaelis ripped with his talons, Grell pounded his fists into its face, Katherine struck her sword deep into his chest, and William was slashing his weapon into the masses back. The unearthly screams almost shattered their ears but they pushed on; after all, if the combined might of hell, death gods, and halfling could not destroy the demonic shifter, what kind of immortals would they be?

After an intense fight, making sure the humans were not disturbed, they dragged the body of the shifter back to where Pluto sat. He snapped at the body and Michaelis told him to take the body and do what he wished.

"Deinde veni domi." (Come home after.)

Pluto clamped his jaws around the bulk and ran into the woods, leaving the four of them staring at one another awkwardly.

Grell clapped his hands and spun after a moment. "We saved the Phantomhive Manor and hearts!"

"I still am down a heart," Katherine pointed out. "The young Earl is protected, but my heart was exploded by that demons' bullet."

"But it was only one," Grell tried to point out.

"Not the first time. Of course that was when Reapers were all after me for supposedly taking a heart and soul with your markings," she spat at Grell.

"Calm down, Katherine, there is no need to bring up the past," Michaelis said gently. He pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her to make her face him. "William and Grell have helped us this time and we help them with their new relationship. I feel next time we meet," he added, looking at the Reapers, "we all will have slightly different feelings toward one another."

"As long as you don't take a soul from us," William said, adjusting his glasses.

"As long as you don't question me when I have my mark on a heart," Katherine spat back.

"Just keep Bassy satisfied," Grell said, shrugging when William turned and looked at him.

"That's settled. We may have come together as enemies, but we always have the same goals. And next time, we can respect them a little more," Michaelis said, smiling wide.

And, as if that was the end of their seemingly cozy chat, the two couples parted, the Reapers off to the woods to fuck more, and Katherine and Michaelis to do the same, only in much more comfortable conditions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Parting?**

Katherine sighed and rolled into Michaelis' open arms as he brought his heart and breathing rate down. The night had slipped into day, and Michaelis had wordlessly slipped in and out of her, in and out of the room, and all around the Manor, attending to the various needs, before racing back to relieve their own, once more. Now the two of them felt the heat of their lovers bodies, and Katherine placed her hand on his chest, snuggling into his rock hard body. He twisted and wrapped both arms around her naked back, slowly letting his nails trace patterns into her lower back.

"Don't leave," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I heard of some new marks opening in the area," Katherine said, turning to look at him through long lashes. "I know London has them all the time. But I didn't know if it was too close. Questioning can get old."

He was silent for a moment and sighed, knowing that delivering marked hearts would be considerably more difficult near him. Both sides knew what their marks meant.

"If we could share a bed every night," he replied, his right hand coming and cupping her chin. "I want you to stay."

"The Earl," she pointed out.

"He is so young and absent minded at times, I could have a whole wing of cats and he not know."

She giggled and kissed his chest, rolling to lay on top of him. Her breasts glided over his chest and his breath caught for a second.

"And you are telling me that there isn't a room already full of the fluffy balls of cuteness?"

A wicked smile came over Michaelis' lips as he pulled her face back towards his and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced and his hands roamed, as hers wrapped around his neck and pulled his head off the pillow and into space. She shifted and sat, naked, across his lower stomach, his cock growing excited by the visual and her body scraping over his. He had always been a sexual creature - demons could always be counted as having a high libido - but Katherine's body was one of the most tantalizing ones he had seen, and then enjoyed. Long ago he admitted to being the one who gave her the more revealing dresses she received from Howard when she was human, always spending the night wishing to be with her and slip it off, slip into her, and enjoy the body his cruel master had always criticized. Now, as he slipped back into her depths, he smiled, knowing that the ripped soul of her once, long ago, fiancee, would never take the joys of her flesh.

"Stop thinking," Katherine said, leaning into his neck as she rocked on his cock. "Just be with me now."

He turned and looked into the grey eyes of his half angel, half demon lover.

"Yes, my Queen."

 ***waves to all* ok, my dears... I think this is a good end for this little run. I may do another story with these two crazy kids - Seb/Kat, or maybe even Grell/Will... But if you like more of the "original cast" - I suggest "Maybe, In Time" - dude, that one, has a spin off already in my computer ready to go.**

 **Thank you, really, for reading this little part of my brain. :)**


End file.
